


open your hearts to me

by vampirexiumin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexiumin/pseuds/vampirexiumin
Summary: “It was nice meeting you,” Changkyun says with finality, grabbing his drink off the counter and heading towards the door.As he crosses the threshold, Changkyun throws a final glance over his shoulder, at the man -- Minhyuk -- with his back to him, still standing at the counter, and another at the man still sitting at the table. It’s more than a glance, though, Minhyuk’s partner meeting Changkyun’s eyes. And he smiles at Changkyun, loaded and knowing and. What else, Changkyun’s not sure of. But its warmth is encompassing in a way no one else’s smile has ever been.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy. this thing fought me like a son of a bitch and i'm glad to finally get it out. i'm not used to writing such long things but hopefully you can't tell that i lost steam at the end.
> 
> anyways. there’s mentions of food and drink throughout this if that’s something that makes you uncomfortable. there’s also a scene where alcohol is involved. wrt the explicit rating there’s one solo masturbation scene, one scene talking about fucking, and one sex scene. other than that this is, imo, a fairly tame fic. 
> 
> sorry for the spaces where there's commas + italics it happened somewhere between copy and pasting back and forth between ao3 and google docs and i am too lazy to fix it. 
> 
> title from baby you are by exo

Changkyun wakes to the buzzing of his phone, screen lit up bright from where it sits on the desk next to his bed. The sound of his roommate, Hyungwon, snoring pulls him fully out of his sleep. He grabs his phone, pulls it towards himself, enters his passcode, quickly unlocks it. He checks the time, the 6:00 staring back at him like a joke. It’s far too early. The notification, it turns out, is a text from the college’s alert system, informing him of class cancellations due to the bad winter weather. Changkyun cranes his neck to look out the window over the desk, watches as snow heavily falls down in front of it, white sparkles drifting from the sky. He knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep, so he pulls himself out of bed, cursing the alert system and the early time. 

_ I should celebrate the day off _ , Changkyun thinks, as he heads to the bathroom. It’s been a while since he treated himself to something nice, and all the stores will be empty at this hour. He brushes his teeth, ideas of how to spoil himself running through his mind. _ Hot chocolate _, he finally settles on, his sweet tooth aching. There’s a coffee shop not too far from campus; it’s cozy, cheap, with good drinks. It’s perfect for a snowy day. 

  
  
  
  
  


Taking a large stride, stepping over the strip of ice on the sidewalk, Changkyun turns a corner towards the coffee shop, nearly there. He shivers into his heavy coat, shoves his cold hands into the pockets. The snow is still falling, undoubtedly sticking to the beanie sitting on his head. Changkyun opens the door to the shop, making his way inside. He was right about it being empty: there’s no line, and the only other people in the shop are a couple on the far side of the room, sitting across from each other, hands held across the table. It’s adorable, he thinks. He wishes that was him, sitting around in the early morning, wrapped up in someone he so clearly loves.

Changkyun makes his way to the counter, happily interacting with the cashier as he orders his hot chocolate. After he finishes, he stands to the side and waits, pulling out his phone to pass the time. One of the men from the table makes his way to the counter, and Changkyun can’t hear him ordering but he steals a peak at him, trying to pretend he’s still looking at his phone. He’s smiling brightly, looking like he’s kind to the cashier. He’s cute. _ He’s literally here with his boyfriend, _ Changkyun’s brain chastises him, _ stop it. _

When he’s finished, the guy wanders over to where Changkyun’s standing. Changkyun can feel his presence, just on the edge of too close. 

“Hi,” the man says, smile shining when Changkyun looks up at him. “I’m Minhyuk.”

“Changkyun,” he replies, stuffing his phone into his pocket. It’s weird that someone would come and introduce themself in such a situation, but the guy seems friendly enough. His hair is a dark black, nothing like the bright orange of the man he’d been sitting with. 

“Do you go to school here?” he asks, conversation seemingly easy. 

“Yeah, I’m a sophmore.”

“Oh cool, I’m a senior! What are you studying?” his questions are kind, not at all intrusive. Changkyun feels his heartbeat pick up. At what, he’s unsure of.

“Biology, you?”

“Education,” Minhyuk replies. 

“Oh that’s cool, I considered that for a while before going with biology,” Changkyun says. Conversation with Minhyuk is weirdly easy. It’s then, though, that the barista behind the counter calls out his name, pushing his drink across the counter. He has to force the frown off his face. He doesn’t want the conversation to end but there’s nothing keeping him there with the kind, friendly, and, _ frankly _, cute man. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Changkyun says with finality, grabbing his drink off the counter and heading towards the door.

As he crosses the threshold, Changkyun throws a final glance over his shoulder, at the man -- Minhyuk -- with his back to him, still standing at the counter, and another at the man still sitting at the table. It’s more than a glance, though, Minhyuk’s partner meeting Changkyun’s eyes. And he _ smiles _ at Changkyun, loaded and knowing and. What else, Changkyun’s not sure of. But its warmth is encompassing in a way no one else’s smile has ever been.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Holyshitwhatthefuckwasthat _ , Changkyun thinks, setting his drink down on his desk, body flopping down onto his bed, his coat still on. The small dorm room is warm and he’ll have to take the layer off at some point, but. His immediate focus is them. Those two men. The _ look _ the other one -- the one whose name he doesn’t know, the one with the orange hair, plump lips, and soft eyes -- had given him. And Changkyun’s not sure if he was supposed to see that look at all, there’d been no actual reason for him to turn around and search for the man. But he had. And the man’s gaze had already found him before Changkyun could even look. The thought has his heart pounding high up in his throat. 

Hyungwon is still snoring in his bed on the other side of the room and Changkyun’s grateful for it. He has no idea how to explain what’s going on in his brain, what’s freaking him out so much, to himself, let alone someone else. And what _ is _freaking him out? They were just a couple -- a cute couple, yes, but just a couple -- spending the early morning together in a coffee shop. It was a friendly conversation, an innocent glance. Nothing more. But then, why does Changkyun feel the need to stomp back out the door and head right back in there, push into their space, to talk to Minhyuk more, to share more than a look with the other man?

_ Stop being dumb _, he tells himself, finally forcing himself to sit up and pull his coat off, throwing it to the far side of his bed. Changkyun lays face first into his pillow, hands fisting at his comforter. He wills away the urge to scream into his pillow, not wanting to wake up Hyungwon, but it’s a near thing. He’ll just have to ignore whatever weird feelings are brewing in his chest.

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun’s shit at ignoring his feelings. When he headed to the library to work on his paper later that day, all he could focus on was a shock of orange hair and a bright, friendly smile. Thoughts of the couple haunted him, left him distracted and unfocused. After hours of frustration, he gave up and went to find dinner. 

It’s the next morning, however, when he finds himself, nearly on instinct walking back to the coffee shop at the same ungodly hour, laptop inside the bag slung across his chest. It’s fine. He’ll just get breakfast and work on his paper in the shop. That’s a normal thing that people do. Clearly the library isn’t working for him, so a different location is a totally normal change to make. Right?

He’s there later than he was the morning before, and there’s a substantial line stemming from the register, one that leaves Changkyun waiting towards the back half of the store. He’s surprised to see that the couple are there again, this time sitting next to each other, tangled up in one another, heads pressed together as they both look at the phone the orange-haired man holds between them. They’re laughing, and it’s a brilliant sight. Changkyun’s line of vision means he can see them perfectly, their shining faces and glowing smiles. Something in his chest aches for a moment, painful and bone deep, before someone behind him is clearing their throat and letting out a gruff, annoyed “excuse me.” Changkyun hadn’t even realized the line had moved, let alone that there was a substantial gap he’d yet to move forward through. 

From his new position, Changkyun would have to look over his shoulder to see the couple, and he figures that would be creepy. He pulls out his phone instead, scrolling through his school email to kill time. The line moves somewhat slowly, the cashier different from yesterday but equally as friendly. Changkyun assumes they’ll be slower getting his drink together, this time with a pastry, so he finds a table to set his laptop up at. 

He feels creepy, making sure that he can see the couple from the table he picks, but he tries not to think about it too much. Changkyun pulls his laptop out of his bag, sets it up on the table, opening it up and turning it on. His word processor boots up quickly, the skeletal outline he’d managed the day before staring back at him. He highlights the few sentences of an introduction he’d started, checking the word count. Just under 100. Changkyun sighs audibly. 

After he stares at his computer for a few more moments, the barista at the counter calls Changkyun’s name. Collecting his breakfast is easy enough, but settling back down in front of his computer is less easy when he sneaks a peak over the top of his laptop. He sees Minhyuk’s arm thrown over the orange-haired boy’s shoulder, both of them sitting lazily against the back of the booth. They’re the picture of love and romance, the ease and comfort between them obvious, Minhyuk’s eyes clearly full of love when he looks down at the other man. Changkyun can feel butterflies start to stir in his stomach.

Changkyun shakes his head, trying to brush off the odd feelings. He’s got work to do, after all. Despite the distraction, Changkyun does get a lot done, he hunkers down, writing a few hundred words, a decent chunk of the start of his essay. He only glances up at the couple a few times, finally finding some restraint. As Changkyun starts his next paragraph, mulling over introductory sentences in his head, the couple finally get up to leave their booth. Changkyun watches as their fingers intertwine and they exit through the door together, backs retreating into the snowy wonderland that is outside. Changkyun tries not to stare, he really does, but they’re such a sight, the love radiating off them in palpable waves as the orange-haired man looks up at Minhyuk as they walk together. 

Changkyun buries his face in his hands, elbows propped up on the table on either side of his laptop. He can’t let this -- let _ them _ \-- get to him. He sighs, the noise coming from deep within his lungs. Changkyun rubs at his face, trying to mentally reset. It’s only after struggling through another few hundred words that he finally gives up, packs his laptop away, and heads back to his dorm. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun’s laying in his bed moping when Hyungwon finds him, comforter pulled over his head, phone in his hand, scrolling through twitter to try and distract himself.  
  
“Are you ok?” Hyungwon asks, setting his backpack down on the floor near the door. “You’re acting weird and sad.”

Changkyun replies with a whine. 

“That bad, huh?” Hyungwon chuckles. 

“I think I’m in love,” Changkyun says, voice full of dread. 

“Oh _ that _ bad.”

“Yeah.” Changkyun pulls back the comforter and sits up on his bed, elbows on his thighs, face resting in his hands. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hyungwon’s tone is gentle and unobtrusive. It sounds like he genuinely has Changkyun’s best interests at heart and, in that moment, Changkyun wants to tell him he loves him.

Changkyun takes a few moments to collect his thoughts. “I don’t think I know how to talk about it,” he finally settles on. 

“Where it started is best, I guess,” Hyungwon says simply. 

“Yesterday,” Changkyun says. He chuckles, because, god, it’s been two days and he’s really this fucked up over them? “It’s a couple. Like, both of them.” Shame washes over Changkyun, finally, two days of pining and it took him this long to feel bad about crushing on both members of a couple. 

“Oh,” Hyungwon says. He takes a pause, Changkyun assumes to collect his thoughts. “That’s really hard.” Changkyun really appreciates the lack of judgement in his voice. If he’s judging Changkyun, he’s keeping it to himself. 

“Yeah.” Changkyun’s not sure what else to say.  
  
“Where’d you meet them?” Hyungwon asks, trying to fill the silence that’s raining down on them. 

“The coffee shop down the street. Yesterday morning with the snow day, I went over there early and they were just there. I went back today and they were there again. I feel like a stalker but I had to see them again, Hyungwon,” Changkyun says. And it feels good to let it all out, to get it off his chest. It’s only been two days but he’s got so much tension built up in his chest that he can’t stand it, like a rubber band pulled too taut, about to snap.

“It sounds like a really difficult situation.”

“I guess it is. I only know one of their names. He talked to me while we were waiting.”

“You could try talking to them,” Hyungwon suggests helpfully. 

Changkyun groans. “I know you’re right but pining from afar is so much easier.” Changkyun wants the stars to align and bring them all together without him having to do anything. But he knows it’s not that easy. 

“Just start with talking to them. It can’t hurt.”

  
  
  
  
  


When Changkyun goes into the coffee shop at the same early hour as the first day -- and, really, what does it say about him that these men have him getting out of bed hours before his normal wake up time? -- he doesn’t see the couple. As he stands in line, he looks everywhere, over both shoulders, behind him, even standing on his tiptoes to get the best possible look. The two men are nowhere to be found. Changkyun can’t stifle his sigh of disappointment, heart dropping in his chest. As the line shortens, patrons collecting their drinks, Changkyun steps up to the register, putting in his order. He deserves a pastry for his broken heart, he thinks. 

Changkyun stands to the side, in the vague direction of the pickup counter, straggling behind the small crowd gathered there. He pulls out his phone, scrolls mindlessly through a few apps. Eventually, his name is called and he goes to retrieve his order. After putting his phone away in his pocket, Changkyun turns to leave and sulk his way back to the door, when, suddenly, a body crashes into him, smashing his cup of hot chocolate between them. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” a voice says before Changkyun can grumpily call the person a rude name. And the voice sounds familiar. Changkyun tries not to get his hopes up, tries to quiet the sudden pounding of his heart, but, he lifts his head, finally looking the person in the eyes, and it’s _ him _, it’s Minhyuk. Changkyun can see a head of bright orange hair just past Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“It’s-- it’s alright,” Changkyun finally manages to get out after a moment of gawking. This can’t be happening. 

“Let me buy you another one, what did you get? I’m so fucking sorry I can’t believe I did that,” Minhyuk says, somewhat frantic. 

“It’s fine--” Changkyun starts. 

“Seriously,” the orange-haired man pipes up, “it’s our treat.” His smile _ glows _ and his voice is like candy, sweet and smooth and decadent. Changkyun feels his knees go weak in their presence. 

“It’s ok, it’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention,” Changkyun pleads, and he can feel a heat rising in his face, cheeks undoubtedly flushing pink. 

“Please?” Minhyuk asks, “I insist.” And Changkyun nearly loses it then. It scares him, how he can’t say no to the stranger. 

“Okay,” Changkyun finally relents. 

“Jooheon, can you go bring him to sit down? Maybe try and clean up that stain,” Minhyuk says around a guilty wince. “What drink did you have?”

The pastry is fine in the safety of his bag, but the drink and its cup are both destroyed. Changkyun leans over to put it in a nearby trash can and says “hot chocolate.” He tries not to feel embarrassed at the somewhat juvenile drink. The couple probably like speciality brewed coffee or something. 

“Okay,” Minhyuk says, smiling. He shoots the other man -- Jooheon, Changkyun’s mind supplies, and what a beautiful name it is, like music to Changkyun’s ears, soft and lilting when it comes out of Minhyuk’s mouth. Changkyun shakes his head, tries to pull himself out of his own thoughts. 

Jooheon wraps an arm around Changkyun’s elbow and gently drags him towards the booth Changkyun’s grown to know as theirs. His heart rate picks up again. Jooheon slides into the booth beside him, pressed close as he reaches across the table, pulling napkins out of the dispenser. The napkins do little to absorb the liquid, the sweater mostly ruined, desperately needing a wash. 

“I think it’d be better to just take it off,” Changkyun offers. 

They share a glance for a moment, before Jooheon nods, offers a simple “yeah.” Changkyun tries not to think about the way Jooheon’s eyes are glued to him, how close they’re pressed together. Changkyun pulls his coat off first, draping it over the table. Then he takes off the sweater, putting his coat down on the side of him not occupied by Jooheon, leaving the damp sweater on his side of the table. Changkyun dares a glance over at Jooheon, finding the other man’s eyes still studying him. Jooheon smiles at him when their eyes meet and Changkyun has to hold back a whimper. 

“I like your hair,” Changkyun says, trying to break the silence, heart pounding too loudly in his ears. 

“Oh,” Jooheon says, fingers immediately moving to touch the bright strands. “Thank you,” he finishes with, and Changkyun swears he sees a flush of pink blooming on Jooheon’s cheeks. Changkyun tries desperately not to let himself get excited at the observation, but his heart continues to pitter patter away between his ribs anyways. 

Minhyuk slides into the other side of the booth, then, cardboard carrier containing their drinks. Minhyuk hands out a drink to each of them, smiling. 

“Sweater’s ruined?” he asks when he gives Changkyun his hot chocolate last, eyes pointed at the lump of fabric on the table. 

“Yeah, it’s soaked through,” Changkyun says. 

“I really am sorry about that,” Minhyuk says, face apologetic. 

Changkyun doesn’t know what makes him do it but he reaches across the table, pats at Minhyuk’s hand that’s been sitting on the table. “It’s ok, I promise.” And that seems to do the trick because Minhyuk’s 100-watt smile is back, burning as bright as ever. When Changkyun dares a glance over at Jooheon, his grin matches in its intensity. 

Eventually, Changkyun takes his pastry out of the bag in his lap, munching away at it slowly. Around him, the couple’s conversation is easy, the familiarity and comfort between them is obvious. Changkyun wonders how long they’ve been together, if they’ve always been like this, or if it’s been years of growing to know each other. 

“Hey.” Jooheon says, after some time has passed. “Tell us about you.” Jooheon’s eyes are warm, and when he looks over at him, Minhyuk’s grin is gentle, urging him on. 

“I’m not sure what to say,” Changkyun starts. “I’m a sophmore, I’m majoring in biology.” Jooheon’s nod gently pushes him to continue. “I like to make music when I have a free time.”

At that, Minhyuk lets out a surprised noise, his hand audibly hitting his leg under the table. “Oh, that’s so cool! Honey raps, he’s very good, you guys should make a song together!” And there’s no doubt in Changkyun’s mind this time, Jooheon’s cheeks are painted a shade of bright pink. 

“Min, don’t--” Jooheon starts, but Minhyuk interrupts. 

“He’ll never say himself how good he is so I have to do it for him.” The way Minhyuk words it, it sounds like it’s a chore but Minhyuk’s tone says anything but. He’s so supportive, it makes the butterflies in Changkyun’s stomach -- the ones that are ever present around the couple -- flutter and soar.

Changkyun doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but suddenly, he’s brave. He wants to see them again. He wants to work with Jooheon. He wants Minhyuk to listen to the music they’ll create. “I can give you my number, if you want to actually find a time to hang out and try it out?” Changkyun offers. It feels like laying his body out bare, for the vultures to pick at his weak skin. But Jooheon and Minhyuk are kind, protecting him from the proverbial scavengers. 

“That’d be awesome!” Jooheon says, a little too excitedly, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He unlocks it, shoves it into Changkyun’s space. Changkyun takes the hint and puts his number in quickly. The same follows with Minhyuk’s phone. Changkyun can’t wipe the smile off his face. When Changkyun hands Minhyuk’s phone back to him, Minhyuk lets out a squeak. “Class, Jooheon, we’ve got class in ten minutes!”

“Oh fuck,” Jooheon replies helpfully. 

The two men quickly gather their belongings and head out the door, leaving Changkyun with parting waves and smiles. Changkyun feels warm in a way the cold can’t permeate as he steps outside, and he knows it has nothing to do with the hot chocolate Minhyuk had bought him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun’s grateful that he doesn’t have to text the couple first, but it doesn’t make waiting to hear from them any less anxiety-inducing. During his classes, he twiddles his pen incessessantly, unable to stop the nervous trembling. He bites on his nails, too, a nervous habit he thought he’d long gotten over. Apparently all it took was a couple of cute boys to ruin that progress. 

Dinner with Hyungwon is better, a much needed distraction from thoughts of the men. He can’t seem to keep his mind off them, apparently, though, as he pipes up from his side of the table, “I gave them my number.”

Hyungwon’s mouth drops open. Changkyun tries not to smirk, because Hyungwon didn’t believe in him, but he did it anyways!

“Not in like, a date way, I don’t think, but it’s something.”

“Good for you,” Hyungwon praises, “I’m proud of you. I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you were going to do it.”

Changkyun _ does _ let himself smirk then. 

“I’m staying over at Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s tonight, by the way,” Hyungwon says, changing the subject. “They’re having a thing,” he offers a hand waving gesture, “you’re welcome to come if you want.”

And the idea of a party, or whatever it is, seems like a good idea to Changkyun, but he also kind of wants the dorm to himself for a night. It’d be nice, to have a little privacy, a little peace and quiet to finish his paper in a more comfortable environment. Not that Hyungwon is a bad roommate, he’s great, really, just, sometimes being alone is nice. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll stay here, finish my paper. You have fun though,” Changkyun says, a soft smile on his face. 

After they get back to their dorm, Hyungwon immediately starts to pack, throwing pajamas and an outfit into his backpack. He pulls a bottle of vodka out from somewhere, placing it in the bag as well, and just grins when Changkyun shoots him a look, eyebrows raised. 

Hyungwon starts to leave in a flurry after that, stopping in the doorway, backpack slung over his shoulder. “Bye, Changkyun, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, blowing a dramatic kiss across the room. 

“Bye, Hyungwon~” 

  
  
  
  
  


Writing his paper is easier in the dorm, there being less distractions. That is, until, his phone buzzes, a text from an unknown number sitting on his lockscreen. Changkyun quickly unlocks his phone, telling himself he’s earned a break, having written several hundred words in the body of his paper. He clicks on the text, his messages app opening quickly. 

**From: unknown**

_ hey changkyun it’s minhyuk from the coffee shop :3 _

The clarification makes Changkyun chuckle, as if he could ever forget Minhyuk or Jooheon. Changkyun quickly adds Minhyuk’s number to his contacts.

**To: minhyuk <3**

_ hey~ what’s up? _

**From: minhyuk <3**

_ nm, in the library bored, working on a group project. my partners suck _

_ what are u up to? _

**To: minhyuk <3**

_ oh no ;w; i’m sorry. working on my paper! it’s sooo close to done _

**From: minhyuk <3**

_ good luck~ u can do it kyunnie _

The nickname makes Changkyun put his phone down, rest his face in his hands. He lets out an embarrassing squeal, a happy warmth falling over him. Minhyuk doesn’t even know him, and he’s talking to Changkyun like they’re old friends. It’s overwhelming. 

**To: minhyuk <3**

_ thank you~~~ _

A few minutes pass after that message, Changkyun going back to his paper, trying to distract himself from the nervousness building in his stomach. Changkyun messes around with his citation page absentmindedly, double checking the formatting. 

Eventually, Minhyuk gets back to him, Changkyun’s phone buzzing from where he left it on the desk. 

**From: minhyuk <3**

_ sorry, ppl were fighting over powerpoint transitions _ _  
_ _ so, jooheon asked who i was texting and got all pouty and jealous when i said it was you. would u mind me adding you to a groupchat so he stops sighing all dramatically? _

Changkyun has to fight to urge to squeal again. Jooheon _ does _ want to talk to him, they both do. The butterflies in his gut start banging on the walls of his stomach, fluttering excitedly. 

**To: minhyuk <3**

_ yeah, i’d love that :3 _

The notification that he’d been added to the groupchat pops up quickly, both Minhyuk and Jooheon sending messages. 

**From: minhyuk <3**

hiii changkyun

**From: unknown**

HIII KYUNNIE~ :3

Changkyun adds Jooheon’s number as well. He can’t help the flush that comes over him at seeing the nickname again. How much do they talk about Changkyun that they’d come up with a nickname for him, both using it?

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

hi guys :3

**From: jooheon <3**

_ kyunnie why’d u text minhyuk and not me :( do u like him better? _

Changkyun laughs, can imagine the pout still spread across Jooheon’s face, plush lips looking sad. 

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ minhyuk texted me first!! _

  
**From: jooheon <3**   
_ damn him _   
  
****

**From: minhyuk <3**   
_ mean _   
  
****

**From: jooheon <3**

_ am not!!! kyunnie tell him i’m not mean _ _  
  
_

Changkyun couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to. Seeing the way they bicker feels like an intrusion, but it’s everything he’s wanted the past few days. Talking to them is easy, in a way that would scare him if he wasn’t so head over heels for them already. It’s getting late, though, sky dark as he looks out the window in front of him. He hadn’t even noticed it going down, so engrossed in the conversation with the couple. 

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**   
_ ur not mean ur the sweetest _

**From: jooheon <3**

_ see minhyuk!! i’m the sweetest uwu _

_  
_  
Changkyun looks down at his essay, sighing. He needs to finish it, it’s due by the end of day tomorrow, and he’d rather not wait until the last possible second. 

**From: minhyuk <3**  
_ yes u r the sweetest baby <3 _ _  
_ _  
_ **From: jooheon <3** **  
** _ :3 _

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ i gtg guys, my paper is calling to me. ttyl~ _

**From: minhyuk <3** **  
** _ goodnight~~~ _

**From: jooheon <3** **  
** _ goodnight kyunnie _  
  


Changkyun stares at the last texts for a moment, trying to process them. He can’t believe they’re letting him in on their back and forth, their domesticity. It would feel intrusive, if they hadn’t asked for him to come in. But, as it is, he just feels himself falling harder for them, endeared at their dynamic, wishing he could be a part of it. 

Finishing up his essay is easy enough, ending the last of the body, quickly putting together a conclusion. He’ll look it over one last time tomorrow. It’s done so soon that he almost wishes he hadn’t said goodbye to the two men. He looks over the texts they’d shared one more time, a giddy feeling rising in him. Changkyun ambles about, picking up the clothes he’d left on his floor, throwing them into the hamper. He still hadn’t washed the sweater that’d been ruined, he remembers, mentally taking a note to do laundry tomorrow morning. 

Changkyun changes into his pajamas, sleep pants sitting low on his hips, soft henley shirt kissing his skin. Getting into his bed, Changkyun wraps himself in his comforter, getting cozy. He can’t stop thinking about them, the way they interact, the heat with which Jooheon had looked at him, how soft Minhyuk’s hand had been when he had dared to touch. He’s overwhelmed by thoughts of them, by his feelings for them, growing more and more by the hour. 

He thinks of how good they’d looked today, Minhyuk in a heavy coat, the black color matching his hair. His soft eyes, his perfect nose. And Jooheon. Jooheon, with his bright hair and his sparkling dimples. _ They’re so attractive _ , Changkyun thinks, _ I can’t bear it. _

The thoughts of the two men spark a small arousal deep in Changkyun’s abdomen, low, simmering against his skin. He tries to push it down, force it away, but he can’t, the image of Jooheon’s plush lips haunting him. _ Oh no, _ he thinks, _ I can’t do this _ . But it’s already started, as Changkyun closes his eyes, there’s images in his brain of the two kissing, first, innocently enough, chaste and light, but then the fantasy shifts, the two men pressed against each other at every point, Jooheon’s hand fisted in Minhyuk’s shirt, pulling him closer, their lips hot and heavy, moving against each other. _ Fuck _, Changkyun thinks, pulling the comforter back, a hand settling on his stomach. 

Changkyun’s brain supplies an image of Jooheon in Minhyuk’s lap, hands wrapped around the taller man’s neck, hips grinding on the crotch underneath him. Changkyun gasps, starts to feel himself harden in his pants. He can see fantasy-Jooheon’s thighs straddling Minhyuk’s slim hips, and they’re such a beautiful sight together, _ they must be even more beautiful in real life _, Changkyun thinks. And he whines at the thought, so desperately wanting to see them together like that, wanting to watch and observe. A part of him feels creepy for wanting it, but the arousal takes over, Changkyun’s hand reaching down and grabbing his cock. It’s fully hard now, his fantasies driving his arousal. 

Fully giving in, pulling himself out of his pants, Changkyun gives himself a firm stroke, his whole body shivering at the stimulation. _ Am I really doing this? _ he thinks. He knows he should feel guilty but in the moment he just _ wants _ , wants them, wants this, wants _ everything _ they’re willing to give him. The image in his mind changes again, this time the men aren’t wearing clothes, Jooheon still seated in Minhyuk’s lap, hips grinding. And Changkyun sees it, sees where Minhyuk is buried inside Jooheon and he gasps, grabbing at his dick, pumping his hand up and down frantically. 

Changkyun’s chest heaves, his hand pumping his cock in time with how fantasy-Jooheon bounces up and down on Minhyuk’s cock. They’re both sweating, Jooheon’s hands pulling Minhyuk in closer towards him. And then they’re face to face, so close their breaths must mingle, and then they’re kissing, hard, mouths crashing together, the passion fiery between them. And Changkyun can see the way Jooheon’s back arches and he loudly groans in Minhyuk’s mouth, and that’s what sends Changkyun over the edge, fisting at the head of his cock fast, wringing his orgasm from himself. 

Changkyun finally opens his eyes, takes in the familiar surroundings of the dorm. His breaths are heavy, chest dramatically moving up and down with each inhale and exhale. Changkyun looks down at the mess on his belly, a pool of come staining his shirt. His cock is still flushed a deep red, and he squeezes at the head once, twice, relishing in the overstimulation. 

Grabbing a tissue from the box on the desk, Changkyun does his best to wipe the come off his shirt. It’s ruined, it’ll need to be washed tomorrow with the rest of his clothes. He pulls the shirt off over his head and throws it in the general direction of the hamper. Changkyun leans back against his pillow, sighing deeply. _ I just did that, _ he thinks, _ I really just did that. _ It feels like a turning point, the point of no return. How is he supposed to look them in the eyes when he’s just had one of the best orgasms of his life, from thinking about them? Changkyun turns onto his side, cuddling into his pillow. _ I’ll deal with it later _, he thinks as he starts to drift off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Changkyun does his best not to think about his activities last night. After getting dressed and cleaning himself up for the day, Changkyun shoves his laptop into his bag and heads to the cafeteria, wanting to eat away his feelings with shitty food. He shoots off a text to Hyungwon, asking him to join him. Changkyun’s surprised when Hyungwon texts back that he’ll meet him at the cafeteria, when Changkyun hasn’t even gotten there himself. He secures a table near the buffet line, wanting easy access to more food later, and leaves his bag on the table. Getting food is a quick thing, and so is pulling out his laptop so he can finish editing his paper. 

Hyungwon shows up when he’s a few bites into his plate and about a paragraph into his essay, not taking much time at all. Hyungwon dramatically falls into the seat across from Changkyun. He looks tired, but happy. Changkyun smiles at him and gets one in return. 

“How was your thing?” Changkyun asks. 

“It was good,” Hyungwon says vaguely, “I met some people.”

Changkyun simply raises his eyebrows. 

“Shut up,” Hyungwon says, giggling. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Still, shut up.”

The two settle into eating their breakfast, small talk occasionally interrupting the silence. It’s easy between them, comfortable with each other because of all the time they spend together. They’d been assigned roommates during Changkyun’s freshman year too. He’d been intimidated, having an older roommate, scared he wouldn’t be cool enough for Hyungwon. But he’d had nothing to worry about, really, their friendship developing quickly. 

“Did you do the reading for psych?” Changkyun asks, putting down his fork. 

“You know I didn’t,” Hyungwon says, grinning. And Changkyun _ did _ know that, Hyungwon never does the reading for that particular class, passing spectacularly despite it. 

“It’s not fair,” Changkyun whines. “I’m nearly failing and I work so hard for this class!”

“I’ve offered to tutor you.” And _ yes _ Hyungwon has, but their one study session had failed entirely, Changkyun eventually slamming his book shut out of frustration. Nothing about psychology makes sense to him. 

“I don’t even want to go to class today,” Changkyun groans. 

“I’ll drag you there by the scruff of your neck, if need be,” Hyungwon says laughing. “Missing lectures will just make it even more confusing for you.”

“You’re right,” Changkyun says, sighing in defeat. 

The two men gather their belongings, putting away their plates to be cleaned, and head out the door of the cafeteria to their shared psychology class. The walk is long, the social sciences building nearly on the other end of campus, but they’re left early enough that they don’t have to rush. Changkyun tucks into his coat, trying to warm up. There’s a breeze, the cold air nipping at all of his exposed skin. 

About halfway through their walk, Changkyun stops walking entirely. Hyungwon walks a few steps ahead of him before realizing Changkyun’s no longer with him. 

“What’s up?” Hyungwon asks, brows furrowed at his odd behavior. 

“That’s them,” Changkyun replies quietly, like if he says it too loud they’ll hear and run away. Because there the couple is, exiting one of the buildings Changkyun doesn’t really have classes in. They’re holding hands, looking like the perfect picture of domestic bliss as Minhyuk chatters away and Jooheon listens attentively. 

Hyungwon turns his head in the direction Changkyun is looking. “Oh,” he says. “You were right, they are cute.”

Changkyun whines, loud and high in his throat. He wants to die. Not just because he’s embarrassed, Hyungwon seeing his crushes for the first time and him having a mild breakdown over it. Mostly because he can suddenly feel the weight of his own dick on his hand, the memory of last night flooding back to him, and he feels his cheeks flush heavily. 

Hyungwon must notice, because he asks “oh my god, are you _ blushing?” _  
  
Changkyun shoves his face in his hands in response. Not for long though, as his brain begins to panic.  
  
“Come on, we have to go, I can’t talk to them right now, I’ll die,” Changkyun says dramatically. He grabs Hyungwon’s hand, pulls him to the opposite side of the wide sidewalk, detouring them around a building, out of eyeshot of Jooheon and Minhyuk. It’s definitely over the top, but Hyungwon doesn’t seem to mind, letting himself be dragged around by the hand. 

After a five minute walk together, the two plop down into their seats next to each other at the back of the classroom. 

“Would you even answer me if I asked what that was about?” Hyungwon asks. 

Changkyun shakes his head back and forth, an affirmative no, pulling out his notebook and pen. A few moments of silence pass between the two before the professor enters the room, striding up to the podium, rearranging her notes. Quickly, the lecture starts, and Changkyun tries to focus his mind on that, instead of the two men his brain wants to focus on. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun’s in the library a few days later, struggling to study for his psychology exam at the end of the week. He keeps rereading his lecture notes, pouring over the textbook, but none of it makes sense. He’s standing at the vending machine, in the middle of his break, trying to decide what snack to get, when he hears a familiar voice call out from behind him.

“Changkyun!” it says, and he can tell that it’s Minhyuk. The pace of Changkyun’s heart quickens. He turns, and there the man is, walking very fast down the corridor towards Changkyun. “Hey,” he says when he finally reaches Changkyun. He sounds out of breath but his smile is wide. 

“Hey,” Changkyun says. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah, Jooheon and I are studying together,” Minhyuk says. “Well. Jooheon’s writing an essay, but _ I’m _ studying, so. What are you working on?”

“Trying not to throw my psychology book out the window,” Changkyun answers honestly. 

“Psychology? Do you need help? I took it last semester, I can try and help if you want.”

And the idea of being tutored by Minhyuk is a _ delightful _ one, getting to spend all that time with him, Jooheon right by their sides as well, all three working on their studies together. But Changkyun doesn’t know if he deserves to intrude on their time together, even if it’s simply studying. “I wouldn’t want to bother you or interrupt your own studying,” he settles on.

“It’s totally cool, my exam isn’t until next week anyways,” Minhyuk says, smiling. Changkyun _ should _ say no, is the thing. He doesn’t want to, though. He easily gives in to what his heart wants. 

“Ok,” Changkyun says nodding. 

“Are you still going to get some chips, or?” Minhyuk’s amusement is obvious. 

Changkyun feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Duh, that’s what he was here for to start with. Changkyun scans the vending machine’s selection quickly, punches in the number for the first thing that catches his eye that doesn’t look gross. Minhyuk does the same after Changkyun steps out of the way, though he spends a bit more time selecting his snack. 

“Do you want to go get your stuff and come join us?” Minhyuk asks as they exit the corridor.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Changkyun replies, pointing in the general direction of where he’d been studying. Thing are mostly silent between them as they walk, as Changkyun gathers his things, as they make their way to where Jooheon is. Changkyun’s behind Minhyuk, so a half a second after he sees the shock of Jooheon’s orange hair, he hears the man pipe up. 

“What took so long!” And then he must finally look past Minhyuk and see Changkyun standing behind him, because his face changes entirely, his small pout replaced with a bright grin. “Changkyun! What are you doing here?” he asks, patting the seat next to him in invitation. 

“Was failing at studying. Minhyuk found me and offered to help,” Changkyun says, shuffling over to the seat next to Jooheon, setting down his bag, and settling into the seat. They’re at a large table, open to the rest of the library unlike the cramped desk with its privacy dividers Changkyun had been studying at. 

“What class?” Jooheon asks curiously as Minhyuk pulls a laptop, notebook, and bag from the seat across the table from Changkyun. He gathers all of the stuff and sits in the chair next to Changkyun. Minhyuk takes a minute to organize his things as the other two men chat. 

“Psychology,” Changkyun replies, “Minhyuk said he took it last semester.”

“He did, and he did really well, I’m sure he’ll be a great tutor.” Jooheon’s smile is infectious, Changkyun can feel the way his cheeks are starting to get sore from how tightly they’re pulled back. Changkyun wants to talk to him like this forever. 

“And Changkyun here will do well too if you ever let me help him,” Minhyuk interrupts, and though the words are vaguely rude, his tone is sweet. 

Jooheon simply puts his hands up in defeat as a reply. 

“You have an essay to work on, anyways, Jooheon, get back to work.”

“I word the whole time you were gone!” he says, turning the computer around and pointing towards a paragraph that takes up most of the screen. “Let me have some time with our Kyunnie.” And Changkyun’s heart nearly stops because Jooheon reaches over and hugs around his shoulders, face nuzzling into him. Changkyun’s heart feels like a jackhammer beating against concrete, heavy and pounding in his chest. Changkyun, in an effort to not freeze and make things awkward, tilts his head and rests it against Jooheon’s. 

“You two are cute,” Minhyuk says, “but you need to get back to work.” Jooheon pulls away from Changkyun then and Changkyun tries to keep the pout off his face. He loves the way they bicker, he loves how affectionate and tactile Jooheon is, how he already feels like a part of their world. Changkyun wonders if they’re like this with their other friends, or if he’s already somehow special. He tries not to hope too loudly that it’s just him they treat this way. 

Jooheon pulls away eventually -- Changkyun just barely manages to not whine -- and Minhyuk turns towards Changkyun, getting up in his space, pulling open his textbook. 

“What chapters are you being tested on?” Minhyuk asks. 

“Seven through ten, I think.”

Minhyuk leans in then, scooting his chair closer, flipping the pages of Changkyun’s open textbook. Their bodies are close, and Changkyun can feel where Minhyuk’s thigh is lightly pressed against his own. It takes everything in him to focus on what Minhyuk’s saying rather than his body touching his own. 

In the end, Minhyuk _ is _ helpful, helping Changkyun pick out key points in the reading and taking notes on them. By the time Jooheon says he’s finished his essay, Changkyun feels like he has a good understanding of the material. 

“How did you get through your freshman year not really understanding how to take notes on textbook reading?” Minhyuk asks as Changkyun puts away said textbook.

“None of my classes really used the textbook, I guess,” Changkyun says shrugging. 

“You know how to now, though,” Minhyuk says, and his grin looks proud. Jooheon leans across Changkyun and lightly smacks him on the shoulder. 

“Shut up, you with your ego,” Jooheon says. 

Changkyun laughs. “Thank you though, Min, I really appreciate it.” 

Minhyuk waves his hand. “Really, it’s no problem, I was just bugging Jooheon anyways.”

“Yeah,” Jooheon says, “if anything you bought me some time to concentrate on finishing this thing,” he says, gesturing at his laptop. 

“I guess I’ve got to get going, then,” Changkyun says, making no move to get up. 

“Wait,” Jooheon says, “would you want to hang out sometime, Changkyun? Maybe get lunch?”

Changkyun feels his stomach drop down into his abdomen, the traitorous organ feeling like it’s doing flips inside him. “Like,” Changkyun starts, unsure of how to word his thoughts. “Like with both of you?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk interrupts, “there’s this cute little cafe downtown that we’ve gone to a couple of times, you’d love it.”

Changkyun worries his face is breaking out in a blush. “Y-yeah, that’d be awesome.”

“Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?” Jooheon asks. 

“I have class at eleven, but after that I’m free,” Changkyun says, daring to meet eyes with Jooheon. 

“Which building? We can meet you there and all drive over there,” Minhyuk says, gently smiling. 

“The psychology building, actually,” Changkyun says, “last lecture before the exam.”

“Awesome,” Minhyuk says, “we’ll meet you there.” His grin pulls impossibly wider. 

Jooheon places a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder, a warm, welcome presence. Changkyun has to fight the urge to lean closer into the man, to ask for more contact. 

“We’ll see you then, Changkyun,” Jooheon says, smiling just as brightly as his other half. 

It takes all the power in Changkyun to force himself to get up, grab his backpack, and leave them. He wants to stay with them, always, to live in their warmth and kindness and domesticity. The walk back to his dorm room has never felt so lonely. 

  
  
  
  
  


It’s at dinner, with Hyungwon, that Changkyun approaches a breakdown. He doesn’t, skirting the line, but it’s a near thing. 

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun whines, poking at his plate of food. 

“What?” Hyungwon asks, slightly garbled, mouth full of food. 

“They asked me to lunch.”

“Jooheon and Minhyuk?”

“Yeah, who else?” Changkyun asks. He’s trying not to be petulant, but, also, he’s confused. _ I shouldn’t take that out on Hyungwon, _he thinks. “Sorry,” he tosses to him in an apology. 

“It’s alright,” Hyungwon says, waving a hand. “Is it like,” Hyungwon starts, voice trailing off. It takes a few moments for him to speak again, clearly gathering his thoughts. “Is it a date? Like, with both of them?”

“I don’t think so,” Changkyun says, dejected. “But I want it to be. So bad. You have no idea, Hyungwon.”

“Poor thing,” Hyungwon says, and shoves another forkful of food into his mouth. 

“I think I’m dying. Can you die of pining? I feel like I am. My heart hurts when I think of them.”

“You’ve got it bad.”

Changkyun hunches forward, rests his forehead on his hands. “Yeah. I do.”

“Where are they taking you?”

“A cafe downtown,” Changkyun explains, trying not to bang his head against the table out of frustration and sadness. 

“Oh,” Hyungwon says. “I’ve been there, I think, there’s not a lot of food places downtown so it must be the same one. It’s…” a pause, “small. Intimate.”

That doesn’t do anything to help the nervousness building in Changkyun’s stomach. His reply is a simple groan.

“You could always ask them if it’s a date,” Hyungwon suggests. 

“What if they think I’m weird for asking though? I don’t think I could handle them ditching me for being weird.”

“Then you’ll be stuck feeling like this forever.”

Changkyun groans again. “You’re right, but it’s better than not having them at all.”

Hyungwon hums, whether in agreement or pity, Changkyun’s not sure. “Come on,” he says, eventually, both of their plates mostly empty. “Let’s get you back to the dorm, you need a movie marathon.”

Changkyun smiles, happy for the first time during dinner. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun nervously looks at himself in the mirror. He pulls at the sleeves of his sweater, unsure if he actually looks good or if he’s just been staring at himself so long that he can no longer tell. 

As if reading his thoughts, Hyungwon says “you look good, stop worrying.”

“Yeah?” Changkyun asks, turning to face Hyungwon.

“Yes, you look adorable. Now get your bag or we’re going to be late to class.”

Changkyun’s grateful for Hyungwon, really. In general, but especially during times like these. His wise but uncompromising presence is everything Changkyun needs to somewhat quell his nerves. 

Changkyun grabs his backpack, slings it over his shoulder. The two of them leaving their dorm for class.

  
  
  
  
  


Psychology class is never fun, but this one in particular feels impossible to sit through. Changkyun knows his notes will be shit, he’ll have to ask for some from someone else, his brain distracted and unconcentrated. The only thing on his mind is lunch with Jooheon and Minhyuk. Changkyun’s leg bounces up and down impatiently, mind wandering again as the professor drones on. Time seems to pass slower in the lecture hall, Changkyun watching the clock hands tick by impossibly slow. 

Eventually, the professor does wrap up her lecture though, and Changkyun shoves his mostly-ignored notebook and pen into his backpack. He’s the first out the door and he takes the stairs quickly, holding onto the rail for dear life so as to not trip and fall. When Changkyun finally pushes through the front doors of the building, the sunlight streaming onto his face, he climbs down the final stairs and walks over to the sidewalk, stopping and looking around, trying to find Minhyuk and Jooheon. Finally, he does find them, sitting together on a bench under a big shady tree, turned in towards each other, smiling and happily chatting. The sight makes Changkyun’s heart flutter. They’re the picture of love and affection. Changkyun wants to walk over and sit down in between them so badly, but it’s not his place. They’re not his, not his to get affection from, not his to love. And where the fuck did _ that _ thought come from?

Walking over, the two men eventually look up and see Changkyun. He waves at them, a smile breaking out across his face without his permission. 

“Kyunnie!” Jooheon yells, bounding over towards Changkyun. Jooheon nearly tackles him, strong arms wrapping around Changkyun, holding him close. It happens so quick that Changkyun can’t put his defenses up, and he melts into the touch, body slumping against Jooheons, face tucked into his neck. 

“I missed you!” Jooheon says, face pressed close to Changkyun’s ear. Changkyun’s chest tightens. 

Changkyun can hear the sound of Minhyuk laughing behind them. “It’s only been, like, two a day, Honey.” 

Jooheon pulls away from Changkyun, a large pout on his face. “Leave me alone.” He pulls Changkyun even closer towards him. 

“We have somewhere to be,” Minhyuk says after a moment passes. Jooheon finally pulls away from Changkyun, then. He grabs his bag from where Minhyuk has it slung over his shoulder, and he takes off in the direction of the parking lot. 

Jooheon looks over his shoulder, shouts a “come on, slowpokes!”

As they walk, Minhyuk throws an arm across Changkyun’s shoulders, pulling the man in close. “Jooheon talked about you all night when we got home,” he says simply, as if his words don’t rock Changkyun’s entire world to its core. Jooheon’s just affectionate with his friends, right? He’s just easily excitable and quick to latch onto people, he has to be. 

Changkyun smiles. “I’m really excited too.” And Changkyun’s skin feels like it’s on fire all where they’re touching. Though separated by layers of clothing meant to keep out the cold, Minhyuk’s presence, the weight of him pressed against Changkyun’s back, his side, sends warmth boiling in Changkyun the way no wool sweater ever could. Changkyun wants to ask, wants to find out if Jooheon’s like this with everyone, like an eager puppy. Minhyuk, too, the ways he’s softer but just as affectionate. But the idea of having an answer makes him nervous, prevents him from speaking up. If they are like this with everyone, his heart will surely break. But if they’re not, and Changkyun is for some reason special, Changkyun doesn’t think he would know how to cope. 

Minhyuk’s arm eventually settles further down, the crook of his elbow wrapped around Changkyun’s arm. It’s so close, so tender, Changkyun wants to cry. He tries not to dwell on the thought of what it means. 

They soon make it to the parking lot, Minhyuk guiding them over to the car that Jooheon is leaning against. 

“Forgot that I’ve got the keys?” Minhyuk asks, chuckling. 

“Maybe,” Jooheon says around a pout. 

Minhyuk unlocks the car, getting into the driver’s seat. 

“Do you want to sit up front?” Jooheon asks, holding open the passenger door. 

Changkyun shakes his head. “It’s ok, I’ll take the back seat.”

Jooheon smiles, leans down to push the passenger seat forward so Changkyun can get in. It’s a tight fit, but Jooheon makes room for him, and the actual back seat of the car is spacious. Jooheon puts the seat back where it was and climbs into the car with them. 

“Seatbelts?” Minhyuk asks as Jooheon and Changkyun’s make a click of confirmation. “Ok, all ready to go,” he says, turning on the car. 

The ride to the cafe is relatively short, not too far from campus. Jooheon and Minhyuk keep up a near constant stream of conversation, words coming easy between them. Changkyun interjects where he feels comfortable doing so, but otherwise, he lets the two men chatter away happily. Just being in their space, sharing in the conversation is enough for Changkyun. 

After Minhyuk parks in the lot across from the cafe, they all exit the car, Jooheon offering a hand to help steady Changkyun as he climbs out of the back of the vehicle. The walk across the street is short as well, the three men quickly entering the shop. Minhyuk turns to the left of the shop, towards a booth in a far corner.

“Someone will be with you in just a minute!” a faceless voice yells out from the direction of the semi-open kitchen. 

The cafe is warm and homey, making Changkyun feel comfortable, at ease. _ This would be a really cute place for a date, _ Changkyun thinks, immediately regretting it. If only this was actually a date.

They settle into the booth easily, Jooheon sliding into the seat next to Minhyuk, Changkyun sitting across the table from them. It’s nice. He can see the little ways they interact, like the look they share when they sit down, or Minhyuk’s hand coming to rest on Jooheon’s thigh under the table. 

When the waitress comes by with their menus, they order their drinks as well. It’s been mostly silent until then. 

“How’s psychology class going?” Jooheon asks eventually, face no longer buried in the menu. 

“Ok, I think,” Changkyun says tentatively. “Won’t know until I take the exam and get the results, I guess. The lecture today kind of sucked, though.”

Jooheon smiles. 

“What about the rest of your classes?” Minhyuk asks, his eyes connecting with Changkyun’s. 

“Not too bad,” Changkyun says, then takes a sip out of his drink. “Wish I didn’t have so much homework, though.”

Jooheon giggles. “It doesn’t get any better as you get closer to graduating.”

Changkyun can’t wipe the smile off his face. Jooheon’s so cute. They’re both _ so _ cute. He can’t handle it. “Good to know.”

It’s then that the waitress arrives with their food, placing large plates in front of each of them. The portions are huge, Changkyun notices, but the food looks _ good _. And when he bites into the first forkful, his suspicions are confirmed: it tastes delicious. Changkyun lets out a moan. 

Minhyuk laughs at that. “Good, right?”

Changkyun nods eagerly. The men eat in relative silence, each happily scarfing down their food. After some time, though, their plates are nowhere near empty, their chewing begins to slow. Jooheon, however, seems unphased, as he grabs his fork and grabs some food off of Changkyun’s plate. Changkyun gasps, mock-scandalized, throws out a “hey!” Jooheon just giggles, his fork lingering in his mouth a bit, lips wrapped around it. 

“It’s good,” Jooheon says eventually. 

“Brat,” Minhyuk says, fondly. He reaches over and wipes at the corner of Jooheon’s mouth, where there’s a few crumbs. 

Jooheon looks up at Minhyuk with a large pout on his face. “But Kyunnie doesn’t mind,” he says, “do you?”

And Changkyun feels like he’s dying inside, really. They’re so tender with each other, even when they’re messing around. And being included in the conversation like this makes Changkyun feel like he’s a part of this, like there’s room for him with them. It hurts. It pulls at his heart, the muscle pounding away in his chest, swollen with affection. 

“No,” Changkyun says fondly, unable to contain his smile, “I don’t mind.” 

“See,” Jooheon says, “Changkyun loves me.” Jooheon’s grin is _ brilliant _ , lighting up his whole face like a ray of sunshine. _ Like the ray of sunshine that he is, _ Changkyun thinks. And if Jooheon’s the sun -- bright, shining, bringer of light and life -- then Minhyuk must be the moon, reliable, guiding, supportive in that same way, just as beautiful as Jooheon’s warmth, just _ different _. And it’s a lot for Changkyun to think about, because if that’s true, they’re complete as they are, complimenting each other in all the right ways. It leaves no room for Changkyun. Changkyun tries to push all his thoughts down, bury them deep inside him. He doesn’t want his own insecurities, his own issues, to ruin this outing with them. Even if it’s not a date, he wants to spend this time with them. Whatever time they’ll give him.

  
  
  
  
  


**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ so is it ok if my roommate hyungwon comes tonight too _

**From: jooheon <3**

_ YAY WE FINALLY GET TO MEET HIM :3 _

**From: minhyuk <3**

_ the more the merrier~ _

It turns out that Hyungwon gets along with Jooheon and Minhyuk well. Like, extremely well. Jooheon especially, with their mutual hatred of literature class. The four of them are seated at Minhyuk and Jooheon’s usual table, big with plenty of seats, out in the open of the library. Changkyun’s seated between Jooheon and Minhyuk again -- Jooheon having dragged him down into the empty seat they’d clearly left between them for him. The thought still has Changkyun’s heart pitter-pattering, an hour into their study session. 

“So how’d the psychology exam go?” Minhyuk asks, whole body turned towards Changkyun. 

“Good,” he replies, “I got an 85! I couldn’t have done it without your help, Min.” Changkyun can’t help the smile that breaks out across his face, because it really is true. 

“Awww,” Jooheon says, leaning over and lightly pinching at Changkyun’s cheek, “our Kyunnie is so smart.” Changkyun can feel heat build in his cheeks, the skin no doubt turning pink. Hyungwon just smiles at their antics. 

They all go back to studying in relative silence, the sound of brains hard at work, pouring over textbooks. Eventually, though, Jooheon pipes up again. 

“We’re having a party on Friday,” he says, “if you two want to come.”

“Oh hell yeah!” Hyungwon exclaims, “Changkyun, I love your friends.” Over the sound of Hyungwon’s voice, Changkyun can hear the sound of the librarian shushing in their general direction. 

Minhyuk softly elbows Changkyun in the side. “You gonna come too? We’d love to have you there.”

And the softness, the sincerity in Minhyuk’s voice makes Changkyun want to cry. They mean so much to him and they’re so kind to him, he almost feels guilty crushing on them the way that he is. They’re the perfect couple, and such good friends to him, and all Changkyun wants to do is crawl between them and bask in their love for a little while, if only a few moments. And that’s what worries him, that he’ll get drunk and do something stupid like profess his love for them in front of a house full of people. He’d never be able to live that down, and they’d probably cut all ties with him. But. The look on Minhyuk’s face is one that screams _ please say yes _ and Changkyun can’t deny him, or them, anything. He’ll just have to watch himself, make sure he doesn’t drink too much. 

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, “I’ll be there.” He hopes the smile he gives Minhyuk doesn’t give away everything he feels for them. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Dude,” Hyungwon says later, when they’re back at their dorm. “I think they like you.”

Changkyun spits out the water he’d been drinking. “No they don’t.”

“I think they do,” Hyungwon continues, “the way Jooheon looks at you, man. And how Minhyuk kept pulling your chair closer to him? That’s not just friend behavior.”

“Shut up,” Changkyun says petulantly, screwing the cap back onto his water bottle. 

“I’m serious.”

“Please don’t get my hopes up,” Changkyun says, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. What Hyungwon’s suggesting is everything he wants. Having an outside pair of eyes tell him what his heart has been feeling has Changkyun feeling a way he doesn’t quite understand. It’s validating, sure, recognition that Jooheon and Minhyuk do act a bit different with him than they might others. But Chankyun’s also not sure of that, maybe that’s just how they are with everybody. What about him is so special, that they’d ever like him?

  
  
  
  
  


The days between the invitation and the actual party pass by at a snail’s pace. To Changkyun, it feels like every hour stretches on to an agonizing length. He texts Minhyuk and Jooheon occasionally during the wait, but doesn’t see them in person. He knows he’s being needy, but going a few days without spending time with them feels wrong, in some way. He’s already gotten so attached to them, dangerously so. Changkyun puts his head down, pays attention in class, finishes his homework, does what he’s supposed to do. It’s a productive week despite the frustration of waiting. 

“Should we bring something?” Changkyun asks from behind a pile of clothes he’s thrown about the floor. “I feel like we should bring a bottle of something with us.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Hyungwon says from the bathroom. “As long as you bring your pretty self, they’ll be happy.”

“Shut up.”

“You know I’m right.”

“I can’t find anything to wear come help me, _ please _,” Changkyun whines, elongating the final word in dramatic fashion. 

Hyungwon emerges from the bathroom, hair done, neatly styled, well dressed -- tight jeans caressing his thighs and a loose, flowy button-down shirt with half the buttons undone.

“A t-shirt would be too casual, right?” Changkyun asks. “I want to impress them.”

“Oh, sweetie, I know you do. Give me a minute to look through this mess,” Hyungwon says, hand vaguely gesturing at the pile of clothes in front of Changkyun. And Hyungwon does go through it, throwing shirts and jeans all over the place -- it’ll be a nightmare to clean up later, but Changkyun tries not to think about it. As he nears the bottom of the pile, Hyungwon gasps. 

“Leather pants?! You have leather pants and I didn’t know?” He sounds scandalized, and, really, Changkyun had forgotten himself that he had them. “You have to wear these,” Hyungwon finishes, throwing the pants at Changkyun’s head. He just barely catches them in time. 

“Are you sure?” Changkyun asks, nervous. He’s never actually worn the pants out of the safety of his dorm before. 

“Try them on and let me see.”

Changkyun pulls his jeans off gracelessly, nearly tripping as he pulls the end over his foot. He and Hyungwon have been roommates long enough that they’re unbothered by each other changing or being naked. Pulling the leather pants on is a small challenge, the fabric tight and unforgiving. When he finally pulls up the zipper and pushes the button through it’s slot, Changkyun lets out a triumphant little noise. 

“Well?” he asks Hyungwon. 

“Those. You have to wear those. They’re perfect, you look amazing. Do you have a plain black shirt?” Hyungwon asks. 

“I think so,” Changkyun says, heading to his dresser. He didn’t bother pulling something so plain out earlier. Changkyun pulls his shirt off over his head and replaces it with the one Hyungwon suggested. “Better?”

“It’s perfect,” Hyungwon says, looking him up and down. “You look perfect.”

“Shut up.”

“Let me do your makeup?” Hyungwon asks. Changkyun nods and heads to the bathroom, where they both keep their makeup. 

Hyungwon works quickly, eyeliner, brown eyeshadow, lip gloss all going on easily. When he’s finished, Hyungwon takes a few steps back, admiring his work. He whistles, “they’re not gonna be able to resist you.”

Changkyun blushes at that. “Shut up. Let’s just get going.”

  
  
  
  
  


Getting to Minhyuk and Jooheon’s apartment is easy enough, the home only a few blocks from campus. The walk there is chilly, the last tendrils of winter hanging around enough for them to need to put on jackets. Walking up the stairs to their apartment, Changkyun feels his heart start to race. 

“If I need you to come and save me you will, right?” he asks. 

“Of course, Changkyun. You know I’ve got your back,” Hyungwon says. 

“And don’t let me drink too much.”

“Sure.” Hyungwon knocks on the door as they approach it. Muffled music from inside the apartment drifts its way to their ears. It’s a fun beat, perfect for a party. 

And then the door swings open and the music grows louder. Jooheon’s smiling face greets them. “Kyunnie!” he shouts, reaching out to drag Changkyun in for a hug. “I haven’t seen you in _ forever _,” he says, and turns to Hyungwon, “hi Hyungwon, you look nice.” Hyungwon smiles and pushes past Jooheon into the apartment. 

Jooheon and Changkyun seem to ignore him entirely. “Do you want to come in?” Jooheon asks, arm pushing the door even further open. Changkyun blames the flush that comes across his face on the cold. 

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, nodding, stepping through the door. Jooheon shuts it ently behind him. 

“Here, let me take your jacket,” Jooheon says. 

Changkyun complies, pulling it off one sleeve at a time, handing the garment to Jooheon. “I’m gonna go put it in the bedroom where I can lock the door. Keep it safe. Minhyuk is here somewhere if you want to find him,” Jooheon says. And the gesture is small but it means so much to Changkyun, sends the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy, banging up against the walls of his gut. 

Changkyun finally leaves the foyer, enters the large living room. There’s a few people scattered about, another few dancing in the middle of the room, where, Changkyun assumes the couch usually is, the furniture now pressed up against the far wall. Changkyun looks around, but no one really looks familiar and he’s not in the mood to strike up conversation with a stranger right now. He continues walking, towards where he thinks the kitchen is.

The kitchen is where he finds Minhyuk, pouring drinks for the few people milling about in the room. At the opposite end of the room, tucked away in a corner, is Hyungwon, playing beer pong on Jooheon and Minhyuk’s dining room table. He and his partner are winning, if their hooting and high-fiving is any indication. It’s then that Minhyuk notices him. 

“Changkyun!” Minhyuk shouts, pulling the man out of his thoughts. 

Changkyun makes his way over to the counter Minhyuk’s standing at. “Hey.” Changkyun can’t hold back a grin. 

“Hey yourself,” Minhyuk says around a laugh. “What do you want to drink?”

“Whatever you’re making.”

Minhyuk’s only reply is a devilish grin. Changkyun watches as he pours liquid out of several bottles, one obviously full of vodka. 

“Taste that,” Minhyuk says, pushing the drink towards Changkyun once he’s finished. 

Changkyun does, and his face twists up in confusion at the mix of flavors. It’s fruity and overly sweet but also _ definitely _ still tastes of vodka. Changkyun coughs, “it’s weird, but I like it.”

“Funny, because,” Minhyuk laughs, a hand thrown across his chest in delight, “that’s how I feel about you.”

“Hey!” Changkyun says, faux-scandalized, “I’m not weird!”

“You’re a little weird,” Minhyuk says, reaching across the counter to ruffle Changkyun’s hair, “but that’s why I love you.” And Minhyuk looks so soft in that moment, like every word is true, like he’s wearing his heart on his sleeve, and Changkyun just can’t take it anymore, can’t take the fond look on Minhyuk’s face, or the kind words coming out of his mouth. Changkyun takes his drink and downs it all in one go, sugary sweet liquid sliding down his throat in a rush. And Changkyun knows he promised himself he wouldn’t get drunk, but. 

“Do you have beer?” And Minhyuk pulls one out of the sets it down in front of Changkyun. Changkyun tries not to worry as Minhyuk watches him, tries not to let his thoughts get to him.

A few minutes of comfortable silence between them passes, the noise of the beer pong game in the periphery. Eventually, Minhyuk asks, “do you want to dance?”

And Changkyun should absolutely not do that. He knows that. He knows that he should politely decline and continue sipping on his beer, but. That’s not what he wants. He wants to dance with Minhyuk -- _ and Jooheon, _ he thinks, but he also has no idea where Jooheon is. There’s no excuse, the alcohol hasn’t hit him yet, this is just. His base, carnal desire to be close to Minhyuk, to be wanted by him. 

Minhyuk comes out from around the counter, sticks his hand out to Changkyun. “Come on.” Changkyun lets go, he lets himself have this, whatever trail of crumbs this is. He takes Minhyuk’s hand and lets himself be led out to the living room, where the music is playing louder. 

Dancing with Minhyuk, like most things he’s done with Minhyuk, is easy. Minhyuk takes control, keeping their bodies an arm’s width apart, pushes Changkyun into the middle of the dancefloor. It’s not crowded, they can keep their distance and still move to the music without being shoved into each other. _ Benefit of a small house party _, Changkyun thinks. 

The beat pounds through the speakers and Changkyun closes his eyes, moves his hips and sways his body in time to the music. He gets lost in it, letting himself enjoy the _ one, two, punch _, of the current song and the heat that washes over him as he continues to dance. The alcohol is probably hitting him properly now, he realizes, everything going a bit softer around the edges. 

It’s then that Changkyun finally opens his eyes, thinking maybe he should go get a glass of water, but what he finds is astounding, what he finds is Minhyuk staring at him, mouth slightly open. Changkyun has no idea what to do with the image, so he, gracefully and tactfully, meets Minhyuk’s eyes and asks, “what?”

Minhyuk blinks a few times as he looks down at Changkyun. “Nothing,” he says, shakes his head back and forth a bit. “Nothing. Come here,” he finishes, pulling Changkyun towards him by the waist. With Minhyuk’s big, strong hands on him like this, manhandling him, pulling him flush against Minhyuk’s long body, Changkyun feels the familiar pounding of his heart, nearly as fast as the pace of the music at this point. Changkyun lets himself be moved but he stays mostly still, as does Minhyuk. The air between them feels like it’s slowly charging, filling with something beyond just dancing, something beyond just drunken fun between friends. And that’s when Changkyun remembers. Minhyuk isn’t his. Minhyuk isn’t even single. He’s Jooheon’s boyfriend. And Changkyun is a lot of things, but a cheater is not one of them. 

When Changkyun looks up at Minhyuk to say so, Minhyuk is looking over Changkyun’s shoulder, towards the entrance to the kitchen. When Changkyun turns his head to look for himself, Jooheon is standing there, completely still, a cup full of something bright pink in his hand. Jooheon and Changkyun’s eyes meet and Changkyun expects to see something like righteous anger there, at the sight of his friend pressed up against his boyfriend. But it’s not there. There’s a heavy, heady look painted across his face. Something lustful, wanting. And it shocks Changkyun, leaves him breathless, makes his heart pound even quicker. 

And then Jooheon’s setting his drink down on the table pushed against the wall, walking towards the two men with long strides, like he can’t get there quick enough. From where they are, Changkyun’s back is to Jooheon and Jooheon takes advantage of the position, draping himself over Changkyun’s back. The sudden contact makes Changkyun gasp, Jooheon’s body big and warm against his own. Jooheon wraps his arms around Changkyun’s waist, and Changkyun’s head falls forward, burying his forehead in Minhyuk’s chest. It feels _ perfect _. It’s everything Changkyun’s wanted for some time now and it feels like a dream, some fantasy his brain has put together to ease the pain of pining after them. And when the song changes to something slow and dirty, Changkyun swears his heart stops beating altogether, as Minhyuk and Jooheon start grinding against him. Changkyun can’t suppress the moan that escapes his throat.

Being pressed between Jooheon and Minhyuk’s bodies is like heaven, delicious heat on either side of him, his skin lighting up like fireworks where Jooheon’s hands are pressed against him, where his hands are exploring, pushing up at Changkyun’s shirt to press to bare skin. It feels right, it feels like how things are supposed to be. Changkyun wants to cry, overwhelmed by the feeling that he’s never felt more comfortable, more loved, more at home than he does sandwiched between the two men. 

And it’s scary, because Changkyun shouldn’t want this. He shouldn’t be trying to insert himself into someone else’s relationship. But it feels so right, _ and they came to you _ , his brain kindly reminds him. That he just. Can’t bring himself to feel bad for more than a few moments. And Minhyuk must see the worry and discomfort on Changkyun’s face because it’s then that he drags Changkyun in with hands lazily wrapped around the back of his neck, and places a soft kiss against Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun’s brain momentarily short-circuits, unsure of what’s even happening, thoughts completely blank. But then he finally realizes what’s happening and his heart kicks into overdrive, pounding away in his chest. He kisses back, just this side of too desperate for what Minhyuk had started with. And Minhyuk’s lips are perfect, _ perfect, _soft and plush and warm and everything Changkyun’s imagined they are. 

And it gets even better, because Changkyun feels Jooheon’s hands tighten their grip on his hips and then there’s a pair of lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. And this time Changkyun can’t stop himself, he pulls away from Minhyuk’s mouth just far away enough to let out a moan, throwing his head back in pleasure. Minhyuk chases after him, pressing kisses along the exposed column of his throats. Changkyun can’t believe this is happening. 

The song changes again, to something slow but light, and the men cease their dirty grinding, but press their bodies even closer together, all three of them swaying to the beat of the music. Changkyun gets lost in it, in their touch, in the music, in the feeling of warmth and belonging. He lets himself be lulled into thoughts that one day they could be his, that he could be theirs. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I cannot believe you did,” Hyungwon says with a hand wave, “all of _ that _. In front of god and everybody.”

Changkyun’s blushing. Hard. He’s certain his cheeks must be bright red at this point. “I couldn’t help it,” he says, “you know how I feel about them, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “You’re gutsy as fuck, dude.”

Changkyun’s been trying not to let the worry overcome him, but it’s not working, and he feels vulnerable. “What if they hate me now? What if they were just drunk?”

“Have you heard from them?”

“No.”

“Then you can’t assume anything. Give it some time, it’s probably a lot for them to deal with too.” And Hyungwon’s right, Changkyun knows he is, but every hour that passes by without a text from either of them makes Changkyun more and more nervous. 

Changkyun groans. “I’m so in over my head.” And Changkyun can feel the emotion building in his heart, the tears threatening to spill. “I think I _ really _ like them,” he says. “Like. I think I might kind of love them,” he says finally. It’s a lot to admit, but getting it off his chest feels freeing, somehow. The tears do fall now, gliding down his cheeks in small streams. 

Hyungwon joins Changkyun on his bed, crowds up in his space. He rubs a hand up and down Changkyun’s back, a comforting presence. Changkyun rests his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder. 

“You should tell them,” Hyungwon says, wisely. “I think they have an idea of your feelings now. If they’re not interested, they’ll let you down gently. They’re very nice people like that.” 

And Changkyun knows Hyungwon’s right. He knows it. That Jooheon and Minhyuk would never hurt him. But it hurts, deep down it hurts how much he likes them, how much he wants them. The thought that it was a drunken accident, a one time mistake, hasn’t left his mind since they got home. He’s so scared he’s gone and ruined the friendship they’ve built, and that’s almost as painful. The idea that he won’t have them at all. “It hurts so much, Hyungwon.” He doesn’t know how else to say everything he’s thinking and feeling. 

“I know,” Hyungwon says gently. “I know. But they’re worth taking a chance on.” Changkyun has no idea how Hyungwon is so wise beyond his years, but he’s grateful for the other man. “Do you want me to text them for you?”

Changkyun laughs, and Hyungwon’s smile is comforting. “No, I’ll do it,” Changkyun says, pulling out his phone. 

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ guys can we talk? _

_ like in person _

**From: jooheon <3**

_ of course kyunnie, anything for u _

**From: minhyuk <3**

_ meet at the coffee shop tomorrow at like 9? _

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ sure. thank u guys _

And Jooheon’s text pulls at his heartstrings, a tenderness even when everything feels like it’s falling apart. Changkyun can feel tears welling up in his eyes again, and Hyungwon knowingly leans over and gives Changkyun a tight hug. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun leaves his dorm early, hoping to get to the coffee shop before Minhyuk and Jooheon. He had hoped that the walk there would provide some time to calm down, but instead, his anxiety builds with every step. He’s gone without a jacket, now, early March bringing less of a chill, teasing at the blossoming of springtime. The shop is surprisingly empty, only the employees milling about. Changkyun orders a hot chocolate and it’s finished quickly, in his hands in no time. He makes his way to the table by the big window that they’d sat at together all those weeks ago. It reminds them of that happy conversation, and Changkyun relishes in the feeling, letting it wash over him. He wants to enjoy what little he might have left of them if this goes badly, even if it’s just a memory. 

Eventually, Jooheon and Minhyuk enter the shop as well. The twin smiles they send Changkyun make his heart sing. They don’t look mad or angry, _ that’s a good sign _, he thinks. Minhyuk slides into the side of the booth opposite Changkyun while Jooheon goes to order drinks. It’s mostly silent between them, but it thankfully isn’t awkward. Their eyes meet at one point, the two men smiling at each other. 

Jooheon comes back to the table with two drinks in hand, sliding one to Minhyuk as he sits down in the seat next to him. “Hi, Changkyun,” he says around a smile. 

“Hi, Jooheon,” Changkyun says, unable to resist smiling back. 

“Hi, Minhyuk!” Minhyuk says, and it sends them all into a laughing fit. It feels good, the vague tension broken by Minhyuk’s silliness. Changkyun’s forever grateful to him for being the person that he is. 

“So you wanted to talk?” Minhyuk asks when they all finally settle down. 

Changkyun takes a sip of his hot chocolate, stalling. He can’t wait for long, though. “Yeah,” he says, unhelpfully. 

“If it’s about last night…” Jooheon trails off. 

“Kind of.” Changkyun takes a deep breath, tries to steady himself, the hard pounding of his heart. It does nothing to help. “I know it might be weird,” he starts, tentatively. “But I think I might like you. Both of you.” He feels a heat start to rise in his cheeks. And that’s it. That’s everything he has to say laid out in front of them. His whole heart, laid bare, in so few words.

“Like?” Minhyuk asks. 

“_ Like _, like,” Changkyun clarifies. 

“Oh,” Minhyuk says. 

“Thank fuck,” Jooheon breathes out. He smacks at Minhyuk’s arm, “see I told you I wasn’t crazy!”

Changkyun doesn’t want to know how shocked his face must look. “What?” he shouts, a little too loud for the setting.

“For the past week or so, Jooheon has been trying to convince me that you had a crush on us. I didn’t believe him, of course. I hoped that you did, but,” Minhyuk says, unable to finish his sentence. 

“And I was right,” Jooheon says, absolutely beaming. He reaches a hand across the table and settles it on top of Changkyun’s. “So, no, it’s not weird, Kyunnie.”

And Changkyun has no idea what he’s done to deserve this, to deserve them. He’d been preparing himself for heartbreak all morning, and that’s. Not what’s happening. And he doesn’t know quite how to process it. They must see all of his confusion painted on his face. 

“It’s ok,” Minhyuk says. “The feeling is mutual.” Jooheon nods in agreement. And Changkyun swears his heart does a little flip in his chest. 

“We were actually talking a few days ago, about when we went to lunch. Min said it would’ve been better as a date,” Jooheon says. 

“I wanted it to be a date, so badly,” Changkyun says, shy. 

“We can take you on a real date, if you want,” Minhyuk says. And as Changkyun looks at him, he can’t quite handle the way Minhyuk’s eyes sparkle. The way it looks like that’s the thing in the world that would make him the most happy. 

“I’d like that,” Changkyun says, voice quiet. 

“And about last night,” Jooheon starts. “That’s not something we’ve ever done before. It’s always just been us. It’s just. You’re different. You’re important to us.”

And that knocks the breath out of Changkyun entirely. He has to hold back tears, and he worries his eyes and cheeks must be turning pink. _ It’d be less embarrassing _ , he thinks, _ because it’s them. _ And the thought kind of scares him, but his heart is also so full at that moment that the fear can’t settle in. Like Jooheon and Minhyuk’s care and affection are protecting him from himself. 

“Are we,” Minhyuk starts, pausing briefly. “Are we something you’d be interested in?”

And it’s such an easy question to answer, easier than anything he’s ever been faced with before. Because of course he’s interested in them, they’re everything he never knew he wanted, love and affection and happiness come to life in human form. And that they’re willing to let Changkyun in on that, be a part of it? It makes him happier than he’s ever been before, chest full of rainbows and unicorns and every other delightful thing in the world. “Yeah,” Changkyun says, “yeah, I’m really interested. In dating you. Both of you.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon’s smiles are overwhelming, all the love in the world held between them and projecting back at Changkyun. Changkyun lets the moment wash over him, and lets himself smile back at them, Minhyuk’s hand sliding across the table to join Jooheon’s, the two men totally enveloping Changkyun’s own hands. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun’s not sure how Minhyuk found an indoor ice skating rink -- the outdoor one at the park had disappeared shortly after the new year. The ride isn’t long, per se, but it’s long enough that Jooheon joins Changkyun in the back seat of Minhyuk’s car rather than sit up front. With Jooheon poking at his side, making room for himself against Changkyun’s body, Changkyun watches as Jooheon pokes at some game on his phone. Before he knows it, Minhyuk has the car parked and is fiddling with the seat so Changkyun and Jooheon can climb out. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk hold hands as they cross the parking lot, going to the door, and Changkyun tries not to reach out and grab Jooheon’s other hand. Jooheon must sense the needy vibe Changkyun is giving off, because he looks over at the other man and smiles, wraps his arm around Changkyun’s elbow. It’s not the same, not really, but it’s something. Changkyun doesn’t expect the same, anyways. This is _ their _ relationship that they’re letting him in on. He hopes that maybe one day, they’ll get there, and Jooheon will hold his hand too. 

The three men are mostly quiet as they rent their ice skates. Jooheon teases at Changkyun, tells him his gross feet are going to stink up the rentals. Changkyun laughs, full bodied, full of joy. 

“You’re dumb,” he tells Jooheon fondly. 

“And you’re stinky.”

“Ok, boys,” Minhyuk says, “enough of that. Are we all done?” 

They are done, all the laces tied tight. Changkyun stands up and tries not to fall over, wobbly on his feet in the skates. Minhyuk is weirdly graceful in them, long legs striding way out in front of the other two men, racing to the entrance to the rink. Changkyun clings to Jooheon for dear life, not wanting to fall before his feet even touch the ice. 

And Changkyun _ does _ nearly fall when he steps on the ice. Jooheon has wobbled off to the side, hands gripping the railing. Changkyun does his best to stay vertical, but the ice is slippery, and he hasn’t done this since he was a kid, and his feet start to slip out from under him, but Minhyuk is there, hurrying up behind Changkyun and keeping him from falling. 

“Careful there,” Minhyuk says, chuckling. He pulls Changkyun up to his feet by his underarms. 

Changkyun can feel a blush start to spread across his cheeks. “Thank you.” It comes out as more of a squeak than anything else. 

_ “Kyunnie! _” Jooheon whines from a few feet away. He reaches his hands out, trying to grab at Changkyun’s jacket. 

Jooheon seems better on his feet than Changkyun, gliding over to join the two other men. It’s not effortless or anything, but it’s more graceful than Changkyun’s wiggly newborn fawn legs. 

“If I’d known you’d have so much trouble with this, I would’ve picked something else,” Minhyuk says apologetically. 

“It’s fine,” Changkyun says. “You guys will just have to hold me up the whole time.” The smirk in his tone is obvious. It’s not that he’s skating badly on purpose, but he’s also not going to give up a good opportunity to hang off of the arms of both men. Minhyuk and Jooheon both extend their arms out to Changkyun and he wraps his arms around their elbows, latching on. Changkyun feels at ease between them, like it’s where he belongs. 

“You ready?” Minhyuk asks. Changkyun nods. 

The three men slowly take off, feet pushing their skates forward. Changkyun has a much easier time with their support, his legs and ankles much less wobbly. They take a slow lap around the rink, Changkyun slowly getting used to the feeling of being on skates. 

“Is it getting any easier?” Jooheon asks. 

“I think so,” Changkyun replies. 

Minhyuk unloops his arm from Changkyun’s grip. “Let’s see if you can do it with just Jooheon helping.”

It’s a little bit scary at first, not having the support. But it _ is _ easier, Changkyun can mostly hold himself up. Minhyuk skates ahead of them, turns around and skates backwards so he can watch that. 

“What the fuck!” Changkyun half-shouts. “How are you so good at this?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I come here a lot. It’s fun.”

Jooheon leans over. “I think he took us here because he wanted to show off,” he whispers into Changkyun’s ear. 

Changkyun giggles. “I think you’re right.”

Minhyuk has slightly drifted from them, a few feet between him and the other men. “Hey! What are you two whispering about?”

“Nothing,” Jooheon says, also giggling.

Minhyuk pouts. 

When they finish their second lap around the rink, Jooheon jostles Changkyun’s arm. “Do you want to try and skate by yourself?”

“Not really,” Changkyun says honestly. He likes the physical contact. “But I’ll try.”

“Proud of you,” Jooheon says, smiling, as he untangles his arm from Changkyun’s. 

And Changkyun’s a bit wobbly on his feet for the first few moments without Jooheon’s support, but he quickly steadies. Skating on his own is weird, it feels like his feet are going to slip at any moment. But once he gets going, skates gliding along the ice as he follows after Minhyuk and Jooheon, he becomes more comfortable. The three men make another lap around the rink, laughing when Minhyuk skates backwards again and crashes into the glass. 

And everything’s going fine on the next lap, until someone at the other end of the rink screams, the sound dissolving into a cackle. But it’s enough to startle Changkyun, his feet going wobbly, his skates falling out from under him. His butt hits the ice, a loud thunk. 

“Ow,” he says, rubbing his hands on his pants to get the ice off of them. 

“Kyunnie!” Jooheon shouts, and both men quickly close the distance between themselves, rushing to Changkyun’s side. 

“Are you ok?” Jooheon asks. 

“I’m fine,” Changkyun says from his position on the floor. “My ass kind of hurts though.” 

Minhyuk moves behind Changkyun, pulling him up from underneath his armpits. “Come on, up,” he says softly. Minhyuk manhandles Changkyun, turns him around so he’s facing Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk leans down, pressing a kiss to Changkyun’s forehead. “I’m sorry about your ass.”

Changkyun giggles, and he can feel a flush blossom across his cheeks. “It’s ok.”

“Hey!” Jooheon interjects from a couple feet away. “I want kisses too!”

Changkyun skates over to Jooheon, surprisingly steady on his feet. Changkyun stops in front of Jooheon, their eyes meeting. Changkyun leans in, pressing a kiss to Jooheon’s cheek. “There,” he says, “you get a kiss too.” Changkyun can’t contain his smile. Jooheon’s own smile beams back at him. 

When they get skating again and reach the beginning of the rink, Changkyun slows and Jooheon and Minhyuk match his pace. Changkyun holds his arms out, clasps his hands open and closed a few times. “Please come back.”

“Are you ok?” Jooheon asks, skating over, concerned from Changkyun’s fall. 

“Yeah, I just miss you,” Changkyun says. 

Minhyuk coos. “Aw, baby, you’re so sweet.” Minhyuk skates over to Changkyun as well. 

“Shut up and come hold my hand,” Changkyun demands. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon happily oblige, fingers intertwining with Changkyun’s. Changkyun’s even happier, then, skating around the rink several times with Jooheon and Minhyuk’s hands in his. He can’t process how right it feels, being with them, being connected to them. A surge of emotion swells in his chest. 

It’s a while later, when they can see the sun start to go down through the large windows next to the rink, that Minhyuk pipes up. 

“Time to get going, you think?” he asks both men. 

Changkyun nods. 

“Do you want to come home with us?” Jooheon asks. “You don’t have to stay the night if you don’t want.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun answers. “That’d be really nice. What about dinner?”

“We’ll cook for you,” Minhyuk says, a soft smile on his face. 

“Perfect,” Changkyun says as they head towards the rink’s exit. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun sits on a stool at the bar-style counter on the outskirts of Minhyuk and Jooheon’s kitchen, watching as they work together to cook dinner. It’s like they can read each other’s minds, how easily they work together, each step finished quickly with two sets of hands working on it. It’s like they’re completely in sync, two halves of the same whole split into two beings, working together to finish dinner. It’s beautiful, in its own way. To see them work together like they must have a hundred times before. It’s intimate, and Changkyun feels intrusive for a moment, like he’s looking in on a scene he shouldn’t be involved in. _ They just took you on a date, _ Changkyun reminds himself. _ They like you, they want you around. _ The thought makes Changkyun’s whole body feel warm. 

Changkyun helps Jooheon set the table as Minhyuk finishes their dinner. They take their seats easily, Minhyuk and Jooheon seated across the table from Changkyun. Almost immediately, Jooheon’s feet reach for Changkyun’s, the orange-haired man tangling their legs together. It’s a nice comfort, Changkyun thinks, something to keep him anchored to them. It makes him happy that Jooheon knew he needed it before he himself even realized. 

“This is _ so _ good,” Changkyun says in between bites. 

“Thank you,” Minhyuk says, a soft smile on his face. Jooheon nods and strokes his foot up against Changkyun’s ankle underneath the table. 

Dinner passes by quickly, quiet conversation interrupting their bites every few moments. It’s comfort, it’s easy in a way that spending time with other people isn’t. The silences aren’t awkward, and keeping conversation going isn’t difficult. Everything seems to flow so easily with Minhyuk and Jooheon, like it’s meant to be this way, like he’s meant to be with them. _ That’s an overwhelming idea, _ Changkyun thinks, pushing it to the back of his mind. 

“All done?” Minhyuk asks, rising from his seat, picking up his and Jooheon’s plates. He piles the dishes on top of each other, holds them in one hand. Changkyun nods, and Minhyuk picks up his plate as well, taking it into the kitchen and putting the pile in the sink. 

“Do you need to go home soon?” Jooheon asks. 

“Probably. I’ve got a little bit of reading I need to do for my class tomorrow,” Changkyun says. 

“Oh,” Jooheon says, his face momentarily falling into something sad. He catches himself, schools his face into something more neutral, though. “That’s okay, Min can drive you home. I’ll have to get those dishes done anyways.”

“I’m sorry I can’t stay,” Changkyun says, and he means it. He’d much rather spend the night watching movies or cuddling with them. 

Jooheon reaches across the table, places a hand over top of Changkyun’s. “It’s okay, I promise.” Changkyun sends him a soft smile in reply. Minhyuk enters the room, then. 

“Kyunnie can’t stay the night,” Jooheon says, when Minhyuk lays a hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s okay,” Minhyuk says, understanding. “Do you want me to drive you home now?”

“Yeah, if you can,” Changkyun replies. He _ really _ doesn’t want to leave, though.

“Of course, Kyunnie, anything for you.” Minhyuk leaves again, coming back into the room with his keys in hand. “Come on, we’ll get your jacket and head out.” 

Changkyun shuffles over to the other side of the table, sticks his arms out, asking Jooheon for a hug. Jooheon obliges, his arms squeezing Changkyun in a tight embrace. It’s warm, and all encompassing in a way that washes over Changkyun like a stifling ocean wave. He loves it. Changkyun finally pulls back, making eye contact with Minhyuk over Jooheon’s shoulder. 

“Come on,” he says, keys jingling. Minhyuk helps Changkyun grab his jacket and then they’re on their way out the door, headed back to Changkyun’s dorm. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh my god,” Changkyun says, closing the door to his dorm and leaning his back up against it. “Hyungwon.”

“What?” Hyungwon asks, sitting on his bean bag chair, a large bag of chips sitting in his lap, his hand buried in it. 

“They’re so perfect. I’m going to die.”

“The date went well, then, I’m assuming?” Hyungwon asks around a grin. 

“Perfect. Wonderful. Even when I fell on my ass at the skating rink.” 

“Aw, good for you, Changkyun.”

“How was your evening?” Changkyun asks, finally moving across the room to his own bed. 

“Actually, I was going to tell you, but, I think I have a date too?” 

Changkyun gasps, faux-scandalized. Hyungwon isn’t normally the dating type, so he hams it up a bit. “_ No _ way!”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon says, “I don’t know if you actually met him, what with all the face sucking, but I met him first at Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s thing a couple weeks ago and then _ again _ at Minhyuk and Jooheon’s party. His name’s Kihyun.”

“Was he the guy you were playing beer pong with?” Changkyun asks. 

“Yeah. We may have made out a bit at the party.”

“Good for you, he’s cute.”

“He’s so cute,” Hyungwon says, and there’s a dreamy lilt to his voice. “And he’s amazing. He doesn’t take any of my shit, I love it.”

“Well, doubly good for you, then.”

“Do you think Jooheon and Minhyuk would mind him joining us at the library?” Hyungwon asks, somewhat tentatively. 

“I know they won’t mind, but I can text them and ask if it would make you feel better,” Changkyun answers.”

“Yes, please.”

A few minutes later, he has an answer. “They said they’d love to have him there, and that they miss him. And you.”

“God, you’re right, they are sweet.”

Changkyun just smiles in reply. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun feels at home sitting between Minhyuk and Jooheon, studying in the library. They’re not even working together, not really, each of them with their own projects, their own work. But just having the company of them, and now Hyungwon and Kihyun as well, feels right. 

At some point, Changkyun feels distracted, bored of his textbook reading. He looks over at Minhyuk, the man typing away on his laptop. Changkyun tries not to stare, but Minhyuk’s so pretty, and Changkyun’s kind of gone on him, so he does end up staring. Minhyuk must feel his eyes on him, because he looks up, looking back at Changkyun. Changkyun feels himself flush at being caught. Minhyuk simply smirks and reaches a hand over, resting it on Changkyun’s thigh. 

Changkyun looks around the table, at Hyungwon and Kihyun, heads bowed together over a textbook and pile of notes, highlighters in hand, the two men whispering among themselves. He turns his head and sees Jooheon focused on some classic novel, little sticky tabs poking out at the top of the book where Jooheon had marked things. And at Minhyuk, his hand still on Changkyun’s thigh, his eyes still on Changkyun, the small smile painted across his face. He feels at home. 

  
  
  
  
  


It’s mid afternoon several days later when Changkyun receives a text. He’s at his desk in his dorm studying, nose buried in his textbook, when his phone chirps.

**From: jooheon <3**

_ hey r u busy tonight _

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ have to finish some reading but after that i’m free _

_ y _

**From: jooheon <3**

_ wanna come over? _

_ u can sleep over if u want _

Changkyun squeals when he reads the message, throwing his phone down onto the desk. He’s been to Minhyuk and Jooheon’s apartment, but staying the night is something totally different. 

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ yeah i’d love that~ _

**From: jooheon <3**

_ :3 _

**From: minhyuk <3**

_ pick u up at like 7? _

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ that’s perfect :3 _

_ see u then _

As time passes and Changkyun’s excitement builds, getting through his reading feels like an impossible task. When he finishes the chapter he’s been working on, he finally lets himself be excited. Changkyun buries his face in his hands, trying not to squeal again. Packing his backpack is easy enough, pajamas, a change of clothes for the morning, his toothbrush, all of the essentials. Changkyun decides to change outfits, his sweats and t-shirt fine for a day of studying in his dorm, but he’s still trying to impress Jooheon and Minhyuk, wants them to think the best of him. Changkyun picks out an outfit, simple jeans and a sweater, and snaps a picture of it. 

**To: wonnie**

_ sleeping ovr at minhyuk and jooheon’s is this good _

_ image_92342349.jpg _

**From: wonnie**

_ looks great _

_ wear that necklace _

_ the chain _

Changkyun puts the outfit on, finishing it with his favorite necklace like Hyungwon suggested. It’s perfect, he feels comfortable and looks casual, but also looks like he’s still trying. Changkyun lays in his bed, scrolling through his phone, while he waits for Minhyuk to arrive. It doesn’t take long, though, before his phone buzzes. 

**From: minhyuk <3**

_ i’m outside :-)) _

Changkyun doesn’t bother replying, grabs his bag and heads out his dorm door. He takes the steps two at a time, doing his best not to fall but too excited to go slowly. The drive to Minhyuk and Jooheon’s apartment is as easy as all the other time Changkyun spends with either and both of them. Minhyuk chats happily about his day, his classes, how Jooheon had tripped that day and dropped stew everywhere, how they had spent forever cleaning up, then cleaned the rest of the kitchen just because they could. It makes Changkyun wish he’d been with them, his heart yearning to be a part of everything they do. It’s a cute story, though, and it makes Changkyun love them even more. Before he knows it, though, they’re at the couple’s apartment and headed up the stairs. 

When Minhyuk opens the door, Changkyun sees a figure come running at them. He’s quickly bumped into, strong arms wrapping around his body, pulling him into a crushing hug. “Kyunnie~” Jooheon sings happily. “I missed you.”

“You just saw him, like, two days ago,” Minhyuk says, a smirk on his face. 

Jooheon pulls Changkyun closer to him. “And? You were moping all morning about missing him.”

And it’s beyond overwhelming for Changkyun to hear their words, the confirmation of how much they care for him. The love in his chest blossoms like a flower, bright and radiant. 

“I missed you guys too,” Changkyun says eventually, when Jooheon buries his face in his neck. 

“C’mon, Honey, at least let him leave the doorway,” Minhyuk says. 

Jooheon does, grabbing Changkyun’s hand and dragging him to the living room. The two men settle on the large couch, and Jooheon turns on the tv. 

“What do you want to watch?” Jooheon asks. 

“Whatever you want,” Changkyun says, “I don’t mind.”

Jooheon smiles, pulling up the netflix app on the tv. It’s as Jooheon’s clicking on what looks like a romcom that Minhyuk finally shows up. 

“What do you want on your pizza?” Minhyuk asks Changkyun. 

“Pepperoni?” Changkyun asks. 

Minhyuk smiles and turns around to head back into the kitchen, pulling his phone out and putting it up to his ear. 

After he’s hung up the phone, Minhyuk joins the other two men, gently plopping down onto the side of the couch next to Changkyun. Sitting there, in between them, Jooheon’s thigh pressed to his own, Minhyuk’s head resting on his shoulder, Changkyun feels like he belongs with them. 

“Pizza will be here in like half an hour,” Minhyuk says, voice heavy where he’s pressed so close to Changkyun’s ear. But then Minhyuk shifts, nose pressed against Changkyun’s neck. _ His breathing tickles _ is Changkyun’s first thought, his second how comfortable Minhyuk must be with him, to be so gentle, loving, so vulnerable like this with him after such a brief period of time. 

As the movie plays, the three men grow more comfortable with each other, Changkyun grows more comfortable in between them. Eventually, Changkyun grows brave, moving his hand over to Jooheon’s body, resting it on his thigh. Jooheon looks down, then up to Changkyun’s face, and he gives him a small smile. Jooheon’s hand joins Changkyun’s, palm resting on top of Changkyun’s own, their fingers intertwined. 

The two main characters of the movie are finally on a date with each other when the doorbell rings. Minhyuk leaves and reappears with pizza a few moments later, laying both boxes out on the coffee table in front of them. Jooheon disappears into the kitchen and reappears with plates and napkins, and the three men dig in to their meal. 

As he finishes eating, leaving his dirty plate on the table, Minhyuk curls up on the couch, his head laying in Changkyun’s lap. Changkyun feels himself soften impossibly more, love pulsing off of him in waves. Tentatively, he strokes his hand through Minhyuk’s hair, a gentle touch. Minhyuk lets out a small moan, so Changkyun continues, fingers petting through Minhyuk’s soft hair.

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun throws his backpack onto his bed carelessly, the bag crashing against the wall. He lets out a dramatic sigh. 

Hyungwon looks up from his laptop, face neutral. “You okay over there?” Changkyun groans in reply. “Class was that bad?”

Changkyun throws himself down onto his bed, back meeting fluffy blankets. “It’s not class.” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “It’s Jooheon and Minhyuk.”

“Is something wrong?” Hyungwon asks. 

“Nothing’s wrong I’m just--” Changkyun says, cutting his words short. He takes a deep breath. “I want to fuck them.”

“Okay?” Hyungwon says, confused. “Where is the problem here?”

“How am I supposed to ask them to fuck me?”

“Just like that, you literally just ask.”

“But that’s _ embarrassing, _” Changkyun whines. 

“You want them inside you and this is what’s embarrassing to you?”

“Hey!” Changkyun says. “You don’t know that I’m a bottom.”

“Oh sweet summer child, we’ve lived together for almost two years. I know these things.”

“Shut up.”

“Take them on a nice date and just ask them,” Hyungwon offers helpfully. 

Changkyun groans. “I know you’re right, but I still don’t want to.”

“You can do it. Do it, Changkyun. Do it for the dick.”

“Oh my god shut _ up _,” Changkyun says, pulling out his phone. “I’ll text them and ask them out right now.” Fingers clicking along his phone screen, Changkyun does just that. There’s a few moments of easy silence before Changkyun buzzes, their responses coming quickly. “Okay,” Changkyun says around an exhale. “I have a date tomorrow.”

“A dick date,” Hyungwon says smiling. 

“Shut the fuck up, oh my god.”

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun walks to the cafe downtown by himself. It’s close enough -- and spring is finally starting to break through the blanket of winter -- that it’s a comfortable walk. Finding Minhyuk and Jooheon is easy enough, the two seated in a booth right next to a large window. The sunlight streams in, illuminating both their faces, and it’s beautiful, _ they’re _ beautiful, Changkyun’s heart quickly overwhelmed by just how fast he’s fallen for them. And his chest tightens, because they’ve seated themselves on opposite sides of the table, leaving Changkyun to pick who he sits next to. But, more than anything, it feels like their way of showing how much he’s a part of this relationship: he’s not left on one side of the booth while they sit together on the other, no, he’s been embraced wholly into the dynamic, becoming just as much a part of it as either of them. 

Changkyun slides into the seat next Jooheon, pressing close to him. Jooheon nudges against his thigh, and Minhyuk smiles across the table at him. There’s a plate of pastries sitting on the table between them, and CHangkyun reaches for one and takes a bite. 

“Hi, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk says. Jooheon rests a hand on Changkyun’s thigh. 

“Hi, guys,” Changkyun replies. 

Jooheon scoots impossibly closer. “How has your day been, baby?” Changkyun swears he’s trying to crawl into his lap. He’s not averse to the idea. 

“Okay,” Changkyun starts. “Classes weren’t too bad and I’ve only got a little bit of homework to do.”

Jooheon looks up at him with wide eyes. “Does that mean you can come over and hang out?”  
  
Minhyuk chuckles. “Honey, Changkyun can’t spend all his free time with us, that’s not fair to him.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Changkyun says without thinking. “I mean you’re probably right, it’s not healthy to never leave each other’s sides, but.” He doesn’t finish the thought. 

Jooheon makes a little _ hrmph _ noise, half frustrated, half petulant. Changkyun has to fight the urge to coo at him. 

“Maybe you can come over tomorrow night instead?” Minhyuk suggests. 

Jooheon’s face lights back up, a thousand watts shining out of his eyes. Changkyun can see the _ please _ about to burst out of him, as if he could deny him anything. Changkyun giggles, “sure, I’d love that.” Minhyuk’s smile is stunning. 

And. It’s an opportunity, is what it is. A chance to bring up what he brought them here for in the first place. Relevant enough to what they’re talking about. But he can’t seem to bring himself to do it, can’t make himself get the words out. The thought of someone overhearing, the thought of them being embarrassed by his choice of public venue. It just all feels wrong, somehow. Changkyun lets himself relax, giving up on the idea of asking them about that part of their relationship. There’ll be another time, a better time, he’s sure of it. For now, he lets himself enjoy their company, giggling as Minhyuk and Jooheon fight over the last chocolate pastry.

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk are in the cafeteria, all happily chatting and eating together one afternoon, when two large men come to their table, trays full of food in hand. 

“Hoseok! Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk shouts as they approach, getting out of his seat and flinging himself at them, seeming to ignore the food they’re holding. 

And Changkyun knows those names, his boyfriends have mentioned them, Hyungwon has mentioned them, but this is the first time he’s really met them, he thinks. He’s not sure if they were even at Minhyuk and Jooheon’s party. 

“Come sit with us!” Jooheon says, voice full of excitement. Minhyuk detaches himself from the two men and they join the other three at the table. Hyunwoo and Hoseok take the empty seats left at the table. “We’ve missed you lately,” Jooheon says, sad puppy dog eyes on full display. Changkyun has to hold back a giggle. 

“Missed you too,” Hoseok says, “wish we could’ve spent more time together at your party but you were a bit, ah, occupied.” Changkyun can hear the smirk in his voice before he even looks over at Hoseok. And Changkyun can feel his cheeks start to heat up, a undeniably bright red blush flushing across his face. 

Hyunwoo chuckles. “You spent the entire party either losing at beer pong to Kihyun and Hyungwon or making out with me, quit teasing them.” And then it’s Hoseok’s turn to blush. Minhyuk laughs loudly, and hand coming up to rest against his chest as he laughs. 

“We’re all studying together!” Jooheon pipes up. “You should join, come hang out with us. Hyungwon and Kihyun will be there too.”

“That sounds great,” Hoseok says, his whole face twisted up in a smile. 

“We’ll be there,” Hyunwoo says, and his smile is smaller, but no less brilliant. 

Minhyuk takes the opportunity while there’s a lull in the conversation to lean across Jooheon, fork in hand, and grab some of the food on Changkyun’s plate. He pops it into his mouth and chews loudly. “You mind if I take some of your food, Kyunnie?” 

Jooheon slaps at his thigh audibly, “Hey!” Minhyuk cackles in reply. 

  
  
  
  
  


Changkyun huffs out a sigh, falls face first onto his bed, face smushed in his pillows. Hyungwon’s gone, in class, so he has the whole room to himself to mope. The day had sucked, he’d tripped and ripped the knee of his pants on the way to class. And now, he’s worried that he failed the exam he’d taken spectacularly, none of the answers coming to him easily, all of the studying he’d done seemingly for nothing. So. The day had sucked. 

Changkyun turns over onto his back, stares at the ceiling for a few moments, forcing himself to not think about anything. Eventually, he’d found himself, phone in hand, texting his boyfriends. 

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**   
_ today sucks _

**From: jooheon <3**

_ what’s wrong? _

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ bad day. shitty exam _

**From: minhyuk <3**

_ i’m so sorry baby :( _

**From: jooheon <3**

_ do u wanna come over? _

**To: minhyuk <3, jooheon <3**

_ please _   
  


**From: minhyuk <3**   
_ omw _

Changkyun turns over onto his side, buries his face in his pillow. It’s late, the sky long turned dark. He should probably pack some stuff for sleeping over at Minhyuk and Jooheon’s but he’s just. Too sad, too dejected, too frustrated, to do anything other than lay in bed and wait for Minhyuk. And Minhyuk shows up quickly, knocks gently on Changkyun’s door. Changkyun grabs his phone, and drags himself to the door, opens it and pushes up into Minhyuk’s space, asking for a hug. 

Minhyuk -- saint that he is -- wraps his arms around Changkyun tightly, and presses a kiss to his temple. Changkyun sighs into the skin of Minhyuk’s neck. 

“Come on,” Minhyuk says eventually, “let’s take you home.” And Minhyuk does, wraps his hand around Changkyun’s, leading him to his car, taking Changkyun back to his and Jooheon’s apartment. 

  
  
  
  
  


When they enter through the door, Jooheon immediately pulls Changkyun in to a kiss, small, soft, and chaste, pressed gently to Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun melts into it, wraps his arms around Jooheon’s neck, and lets himself be kissed. 

Jooheon eventually pulls back. “Bed,” he says simply, intertwining his hand with Changkyun’s, dragging him to bed in a sweet imitation of how Minhyuk had guided him along earlier. Changkyun looks back, watches as Minhyuk follows behind them, sends him a smile. 

Jooheon gently nudges Changkyun onto the middle of their large bed, quickly following behind Changkyun, pressing up against his body heavily. “What can I do for you, baby?” he asks, voice quiet, pressing a kiss to Changkyun’s temple. 

“Please,” Changkyun answers, unsure of what he even wants, unsure of what that will mean to Jooheon. Minhyuk joins them in bed, then, pressing his body up against Changkyun’s side. 

Being between them, both of them, pressed skin to skin, surrounded by the two people he cares most about, Changkyun feels overwhelmed in the best way possible. He can feel both pairs of lips pressing against his skin, tender touches that make him feel like he’s flying. And it’s then that he realizes that thoughts of his bad day have disappeared. With Jooheon and Minhyuk’s attention on him, everything feels alright again, like nothing at all had happened. 

Changkyun gasps as Minhyuk nips at his neck, undeniably leaving a mark. The thought leaves Changkyun feelings floaty. Jooheon moves, climbs fully on top of Changkyun now, straddling his lap. Jooheon leans forward, gently, so tenderly, takes Changkyun’s face in his hands, and presses a heavy kiss against Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun moans into the kiss, and Jooheon takes the opportunity to deepen it, pressing his tongue into Chankyun’s mouth. Changkyun’s matches his ministrations, the kiss quickly becoming hot and heavy. And then Changkyun can feel hands on him -- Minhyuk’s -- and he’s groaning into Jooheon’s mouth, Minhyuk’s hands running featherlight along his ribs, his abdomen. 

In the moment, both of them touching him, giving him pleasure, Changkyun feels so much _ theirs _, all doubts of his being an outsider in their relationship gone, their care and affection or them evident with every touch. 

“More,” Changkyun breathes out, when Jooheon finally pulls back. “Please. More.”

Jooheon, hovering above him, looks hesitant. He and Minhyuk share a look, silent conversation going on between them. 

“Are you sure, Kyunnie?” Minhyuk asks, voice quiet, gentle, like he might spook Changkyun away like a nervous animal. Changkyun knows he’s not going anywhere, though. 

Changkyun nods. “Yes. Please.”

Jooheon still looks hesitant. “Are you sure you’re not just asking because you’re upset?”

Changkyun sighs, tries not to pout. “I’ve wanted you two to fuck me since we first met in the coffee shop forever ago,” Changkyun says. “So no. I’m sure. It’s not just because I’m upset.”

Jooheon smiles, bright and sunshiney as ever, and Minhyuk cuddles closer to Changkyun’s body, warmth pressed against his side. Changkyun moans as Jooheon grinds his ass down onto Changkyun’s crotch. He’s not aroused, but he’s on the way there, and if Jooheon keeps it up, he’ll be there in no time. Changkyun settles his hands on Jooheon’s hips, feels the way Jooheon moves his body back and forth, eliciting more groans out of Changkyun. And now that Jooheon is mostly out of the way, Minhyuk takes advantage of the extra space, pushing up against Changkyun, leaning into his personal space to kiss Changkyun breathless. It feels like perfection, caught between two ends of the same burning, pleasurable candle, his two favorite people driving him crazy. 

Changkyun feels as he starts to harden in his pants, arousal pooling deep in his gut. Jooheon must notice, because he reaches a hand down, paws at Changkyun’s length through the layers of fabric. Changkyun groans, deep and guttural, hands grasping at the fabric of the comforter beneath him. Changkyun swears he can feel Minhyuk smirk against his lips. 

Jooheon shifts, further down Changkyun’s body. “Is it ok if I--” he asks, tugging at Changkyun’s pants to finish his question. Changkyun eagerly nods. Minhyuk sits up, then, on his knees near Changkyun’s head. He pushes a hand through Changkyun’s hair, petting at the strands, scratching at his scalp. If Changkyun could purr, he would, caught in between two acts of pure bliss as Jooheon pulls his underwear down and begins to stroke his dick. Changkyun moans, _ loud. _

Changkyun shivers, watches as Minhyuk strips his own shirt off, pushes his pants and underwear down to his thighs and begins to stroke himself to hardness. 

“Can you hand me the lube?” Jooheon asks from his position at the far side of the bed. Minhyuk nods, leans over to grab it from the bedside table. Before handing it over, he squirts some into his palm and spreads it on his own cock. And it’s the best idea ever, because the glide of Jooheon’s hand with real lube, rather than the spit he’d been using, feels heavenly, divine. 

Changkyun’s not sure where to focus, Minhyuk mere feet away from his, his place blissed out in pleasure, his pretty cock held in his pretty hand on display. Or Jooheon, pressing kisses to his inner thighs, strong hand working his dick over with ease. Changkyun switches back and forth between them, taking in both sights, reveling in the dual pleasure. Changkyun can feel his arousal building higher and higher in his belly, on the verge of bursting. 

Changkyun’s moan must clue Jooheon in, because he doubles down, focuses on the head of Changkyun’s cock, pushing him closer to the edge. Changkyun watches as Minhyuk moans, head bower forward, his hand pumping even faster. It feels like a race, to see who finishes first, where no matter who wins, they’re both winners. 

“Are you gonna come for us, Min?” Jooheon asks suddenly, breaking the silence, save for the moans. And it sends Changkyun spiraling: _ us _. No doubt in his mind or his heart anymore, he’s theirs as much as they are his. And that’s what sends him over the edge, his cock spurting come all over his stomach, his t-shirt. Changkyun breathes heavily, reveling in the aftermath, the pleasure, as Jooheon slows his hand down, pumping slowly, lightly, playing with the thought of overstimulation. 

Changkyun looks over. “Minhyuk,” he breathes out. “Come for us, please.”

And Minhyuk groans out loud, body tightening, hand pumping once, twice, before he’s coming as well, come dirty up his hand, splashing down to the comforter. It’s gross, and will have to be washed later, but Minhyuk looks so good in that moment, Changkyun can’t find it in himself to be grossed out. 

Changkyun’s brain must kick into overdrive with the afterglow of his orgasm, because before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s grabbed Minhyuk’s come-soaked hand and pulled it to his mouth, sucking the skin there clean. Changkyun swears he can hear Minhyuk’s moan reverberate in his chest, deep and loud and booming. And Jooheon’s whine, even from his place between Changkyun’s legs, is loud and pathetic. Changkyun smiles, happy at the reaction, at the taste and feeling of Minhyuk’s come in his mouth. 

“Aww,” Minhyuk says after he’s had a few moments to come back to himself. “Honey, did we forget about you?”  
  
Jooheon’s “ _ yes _” is breathless and desperate. 

Changkyun watches as Minhyuk helps get Jooheon up against the pillows, giving him easier access to his dick. And Jooheon is _ hard _ , clearly won’t last long at all, pre-come smeared at the head of his cock. Changkyun cuddles up to Jooheon’s side, presses kisses against his neck. Then, Minhyuk goes to work, taking Jooheon’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Changkyun sucks at Jooheon’s neck, trying to leave a mark, trying to show the world that he loves him. _ Fuck, _ Changkyun thinks, _ this is not the time for that thought. _ Changkyun throws himself into giving Jooheon more, instead, using a hand to feel across his skin, to play with a nipple. And _ that _ elicits a long, loud moan from Jooheon, and Changkyun files that away for later. 

Eventually, Minhyuk brings Jooheon to the edge, moans and nonsense spilling from his mouth. Changkyun watches as Jooheon’s face falls, eyebrows no longer scrunched up, plush lips open in a large circle. Changkyun watches and Minhyuk swallows down all of Jooheon’s come, watches as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. None of his wide smile is wiped away, though. 

Changkyun pets at Jooheon’s hair as he comes down, his breaths deep and rattling. It’s beautiful, watching him come back to himself, the same way it’d been beautiful to see Minhyuk wrapped up in pleasure. 

When Jooheon finally comes back to himself, that spacey, far-off look of pleasure gone, Minhyuk slides up behind Changkyun, positioning them so they could all cuddle, with Changkyun in between his two lovers. Being between them, between their warmth, enveloped in their love, is the happiest Changkyun can remember being in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands u a tshirt that says 'i read all 20k of this bullshit and all i got was a handjob scene'* thank u for reading~~~!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like 2 apologize in advance for this only being like 300 words, but i planned on never touching this fic again so. i'm considering 300 more words a win. i was. upset at how hard this fic got ratio'd given how much time i spent on it so i thought more about them and their dynamic and this is what came out. i'm hoping to do more with at least this ship but hopefully this universe? because i'm very much stuck and uninspired with the wips i've got going now lkjfngdfg happy new year!!

"So are you like, proposing?" Changkyun asks, eyebrow raised and face looking skeptical. 

Minhyuk lets out a deep sigh. "No, it's not like that. Not that I don't want to, one day, even though we can't all get married anyways, which, again, absolute crock of horsesh--" 

Jooheon squeezes Minhyuk's hand even tighter, a show of support and care as well as a slap to the wrist to get him back on track. It's something they've listened to Minhyuk rightfully air his frustrations out on a hundred times before. 

"So it's like a promise ring? I'm not the good christian boy I look to be, you know. I've been," a pause as Changkyun dramatically lowers his voice " _ deflowered _ ." 

"I swear to god, Changkyun, I'll pull that ring off your finger myself," Jooheon says, face serious. Minhyuk slaps at Jooheon's chest. "Ow!"

"We literally  _ just _ put his ass on lockdown for, hopefully, forever, and you're already threatening to kick him out? I  _ swear _ I will cut all the elastic bands off your underwear just to inconvenience you." Minhyuk hisses out.

"I'd just stop wearing underwear," Jooheon says around a smug grin. 

"Oh, I like that idea! I'm gonna stop wearing underwear too," Changkyun says, clapping his hands enthusiastically. It reminds Minhyuk of a seal.

"I hate you. I hate you both," Minhyuk groans, resigned to his fate, stuck with the two dumbasses he loves most.  _ His _ dumbasses.

“No you don’t!” Changkyun singsongs, standing up from the plush chair and making his way over to where Minhyuk and Jooheon sit together. Changkyun climbs into Minhyuk’s lap. “ _ Honey~ _ ” he says, voice thick and syrupy sweet. “Look what my Minnie got for me~” as he pushes his hand in the general direction of Jooheon’s face. 

“You’re so annoying,” Jooheon huffs out. “I paid for half of that, you know.” 

Changkyun leans across their bodies, pressing a soft kiss to Jooheon’s mouth. “I’ll have to say thank you to you, too, then, won’t I?” Changkyun’s grin is vicious, wicked promises buried in the small lines of his soft lips. 


End file.
